To be Perfect, To be Yours
by laciesoputan
Summary: Pertempuran telah berakhir untuk kedua dunia, Eos maupun Cocoon dan Pulse. Saat ini Para Pahlawan diberikan kesempatan untuk… Vacation? … Tentu saja, Tidak
1. Chapter 1

To be perfect, To be yours

Game Final Fantasy XIII _all series,_ ataupun Final Fantasy XV bukan punyaku. Bukan juga Lightning, Noctis, dan semua karakter yang akan muncul di cerita ini. it belongs to Square Enix.

Chapter 1 : A new journey

XIII-XV

Hari dimana pertempuran, perang, dan kesedihan telah berakhir bagi Lightning ketika ia turun dari kereta yang dinaikinya hari itu. Hari dimana Lightning Farron telah terbebas dan meraih kesempatan baru untuk menjalani kehidupannya dengan segar, baru, dan damai. Ia sudah bebas melihat langit biru yang disukainya dan tersenyum selebar mungkin ketika membawa adiknya naik ke pelaminan, mengantarnya ke tangan lelaki yang dipercayainya untuk mengurus kehidupan adiknya mulai dari hari itu. Segelintir tangis haru dijatuhkan dari matanya mengingat kembali segala pengorbanannya untuk adik yang paling dicintainya itu. Ia berharap Serah menjadi istri yang baik dan mungkin ibu yang hebat juga di masa yang akan datang.

Kali ini dia tinggal untuk melihat resepsi pernikahan Serah yang dilaksanakan _outdoor_ dan terletak di pantai yang mirip kota Bodhum, tempat kelahiran mereka. Serah tampak begitu senang ketika dia datang menghadiri pestanya dengan sebuah dress berwarna _light-pink_ yang mencapai lututnya dan _violet heels_ yang hanya menongkak sedikit dari ketinggian badannya.

Memang Ia tak pernah mengira ada orang yang berani mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Meski Serah memohonnya untuk _get down to the dance floor,_ hal terakhir yang bisa Light lakukan saat itu ialah berdansa, maka oleh dan sebab itu Ia menolak ajakan dansa itu dengan… _sebaik_ mungkin.

Setelah acara pesta Serah, Lightning segera memberi tahu mereka bahwa ia harus pergi. Light sendiri tidak tahu harus kemana tetapi, ia merasa ia harus melakukan petualangan menjelajahi berbagai tempat di Pulse maupun Cocoon yang belum sempat ia kunjungi. Ia perlu… _Vacation._ Meski dengan hati yang berat, Serah dan Snow mengiyakan keputusan Lightning. Mereka sebenarnya khawatir bila apa-apa terjadi pada Lightning. Meskipun sangat kuat, Lightning tidak bisa menghindari masalah meskipun ia menginginkannya. Tapi, mereka juga tahu kalo Lightning adalah sosok yang sangat hebat. Meskipun seorang perempuan, ia menyelamatkan dunia berkali-kali dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Kak," panggil Serah, "Apakah Kakak sungguh-sungguh akan pergi?" Serah memasuki kamar Lightning saat melihat kakaknya sedang mengatur tasnya dengan hal-hal yang mungkin diperlukannya.

Lightning menoleh ke arah adiknya, "Tentu saja, Serah." Ia tersenyum sedikit dan mengelus kepala _soft-pink_ adiknya, "Apakah kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ti-Tidak! Aku nggak mengkhawatirkanmu, Light. Hanya saja…" ekspresi Serah sedikit menurun, "Kita baru saja kembali ke dunia ini, melewati begitu banyak tantangan dan aku ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu lebih lama lagi bersama mu…"

Lightning terdiam sejenak, lalu merangkul adiknya yang imut itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Astaga, adikku. Kau sudah kawin tetapi masih membutuhkanku? Aku ingin surat perceraianmu dengan Snow supaya kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Eh?! Kak!" Serah mencoba keluar dari pelukan Lightning yang sangat kuat, mungkin sama kuatnya dengan Snow, dengan _full power,_ "Jangan gitu!"

Lightning tertawa pelan melihat upaya adiknya, "Tenang, Serah. Aku hanya bercanda." Ia melepaskan adiknya dengan perlahan, "Seperti kataku, Kau sudah kawin, berarti kau sudah dewasa. Seharusnya kau lebih meluangkan waktu mu bersama si Snow daripada kakakmu ini." Lightning duduk di kasurnya dan menyilang tangannya, "Kau jangan khawatir, dik. Aku pasti kembali."

Serah menatap Lightning dengan mata _pale-blue_ nya yang memancarkan harapan, "Janji?"

Lightning hanya memberikan senyum manisnya,

"Janji."

XIII-XV

Saat matahari pagi belum sempat bangkit, Lightning dan keluarganya telah menunggu Kereta yang berjadwal pertama akan sampai dan membawanya pergi. Lightning memakai kameja putih yang bagian belakangnya berbentuk coat mencapai lututnya, dan jeans tanggung yang berwarna coklat dan sepatu berheels pendek, tidak lupa menggunakan kalung yang berbentuk seperti kunci dan diisi dengan tiga butir kristal yang berwarna merah dan putih. Ia hanya membawa satu tas selempang yang kecil.

"Kak, aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Kata Serah sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

Lightning mengembalikan pelican eratnya, " _Me too,_ Serah."

Snow memasuki lingkaran pelukan itu dan menggandeng keduanya, "Kita akan merindukanmu, _Sis._ "

"Tidak untukmu tetapi, makasih." Lightning jawab dengan dingin, dan menerima _gasp_ candaan dari Snow.

Mereka semua tertawa dan Lightning hanya tersenyum. Sungguh, Lightning akan merindukan keluarganya ini.

Mereka mendengar suara kereta yang ditunggu semakin mendekat dan cahaya sunrise mulai tampak. Kereta berhenti setelah melewati mereka sedikit dan pintu kereta pun otomatis terbuka. Lightning memberikan mereka satu senyuman dan lambaian terakhir saat ia memasuki kereta dan menerima balasan yang sama. Setelah pintu tertutup, seperti yang diperkirakan Lightning, tempat duduknya semua masih kosong. Lightning duduk dibagian dekat jendela agar bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas. Ia melihat adik dan adik iparnya melambai lagi dan kereta pun mulai berjalan. Pandangan Lightning sangat indah ketika cahaya sunrise melumuri wajah adiknya yang dengan bahagia melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, seperti ia waktu masih kecil melambaikan ke arahnya saat ia hendak ke sekolah atau kerja. Sungguh waktu yang begitu indah…

Ketika Serah dan Snow sudah jauh dari pandangan matanya, Lightning menghela napas dengan dalam. Ia merasakan begitu banyak emosi yang membuatnya semakin _excited_ dengan perjalanan kehidupannya yang baru ini. Ia berpikir.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

XIII-XV

Insomnia, Ibukota kerajaan Lucis yang begitu mewah dan indah. Setelah perang yang di menangkan mereka melawan Nifleheim. Raja Regis Lucis Caelum akhirnya menurunkan _The New Walls_ demi melambangkan bahwa kerajaan Lucis akhirnya bisa terbebas dari ancaman dan bebas melihat langit biru yang dirindukan para masyarakat. Berkat perjuangan dari Pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum dan kawanan perjuangannya, akhirnya Lucis telah mendeklarasi kemerdekaan mereka. Dengan pengorbanan Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret dan kakaknya Sir Ravus Nox Fleuret, Kehidupan negara kerajaan Lucis dan Tenebrea telah sejahtera. Kota Insomnia telah pulih dari kehancurannya begitu juga Tenebrea dan telah maju lebih pesat daripada sebelumnya.

Di pagi hari yang indah, Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, dan Gladiolus Amicitia dipanggil oleh sang Pangeran Noctis untuk membahas sesuatu yang dianggapnya sangat penting. Mereka berada di ruang pribadi si Pangeran ganteng itu tetapi tidak melihat sosoknya dari tadi.

"Dia memanggil kita, tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak ada di sini." Hela Ignis dengan frustrasi.

"Mungkin Dia sedang dipanggil Raja?" tanya Prompto, sementara duduk di salah satu _fancy seat_ Noctis.

"Raja sedang rapat, untuk apa ia memanggil Noct sementara itu?" Jawab Gladio. Menyilang tangannya sambil menyandarkan badan besarnya di dinding.

Seketika itu juga, Ponsel Ignis berbunyi nada dering, si pria jangkun dengan kacamata itu pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab, "Halo?"

"Ignis! Hey, kalian sudah disana?" suara pangeran yang ditunggu mereka dari tadi terdengar penuh semangat.

"Ya, kami sudah disini semenjak kau menelpon," Ignis menghela napas lagi, "Kau dimana?"

"Ignis, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Jawab Noctis terdengar sangat serius, "Saat ini aku di jalanan Insomnia, aku membawa mobilku yang ku titip pada Nyx. Aku harus segera datang ke Hammerhead. Bawa Regalia dan bertemu denganku di Altissia."

"Noct, Untuk apa kau harus keluar Insomnia?" Tanya Ignis, sedikit kesal dan khawatir.

"Iggy, Aku rasa para dewa sedang memberiku mood untuk _traveling_ saat ini. Tenang, aku akan memberitahu ayah setelah kita bertemu di Altissia." Kata si pangeran bersurai hitam ini dengan santai.

"Pangeran Noctis-"

"Dahh! Sampai berjumpa disana!" Tutup Noctis.

Kedua lelaki yang berada di dekat Ignis merasakan amarah yang berkibar seperti api dan asap di sekeliling Ignis dan mereka saling menukar tatapan. Siapa yang akan merasakan amarah Ignis? Prompto menggeleng kepalanya dengan takut ketika Gladio memberikan signal untuk berbicara.

Gladious menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng kepala, "Ignis?"

"Pangeran Noctis akan menunggu kita di Altissia." Jawab Ignis dengan singkat.

"Noct akan menunggu kita di Altissia? Mengapa?" Tanya Prompto, berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menyusul Ignis yang segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dia dirasuki dewa untuk melakukan perjalanan."

Prompto dan Gladio tertawa melihat Ignis pusing tujuh keliling, serius merencanakan kata-kata ceramah bagi si Pangeran.

XIII-XV

Lightning hanya tertidur sebentar. Tertidur hanya **SEBENTAR**. Lalu, Ia terbangun di kereta yang sama sekali tidak mirip kereta yang di naikinya di pagi hari.

Ia terbangun di kereta subway yang memuat banyak sekali orang. Yang duduk maupun yang berdiri, semua terlihat sibuk dengan diri sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap tenang dan memeriksa sekelilingnya. Ia dalam posisi duduk di salah satu termpat duduk sisi kereta dan paling ujung sebelah pintu masuk maupun keluar. Ia melihat ke jendela dan mata _electrical-blue_ nya terpampar lebar ketika ia melihat kereta itu berada di kota yang sangat indah, moderen, dan megah.

Kota itu tergolong canggih tetapi belum secanggih Bodhum. Transportasi-transportasi yang dilewatinya masih menyentuh tanah. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri disamping pintu kaca kereta, dengan teliti ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat jalanan yang padat dengan manusia dan toko. Ia melihat gedung-gedung tinggi dan sign lebar bertuliskan " _ **INSOMNIA**_ ".

Bhunivelze pasti sedang menertawainya sekarang.

Kereta akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan pintu dihadapan Lightning pun terbuka. Lightning segera keluar dari kereta tersebut dan kelihatannya ia mengundang perhatian banyak orang di stasiun tersebut.

Mengapa?

Lightning berjalan mengikuti populasi manusia yang hendak keluar dari stasiun itu, meski banyak yang memberinya tatapan yang menurutnya aneh, ia menghiraukan mereka dan berjalan terus keluar. Setelah keluar dari stasiun tersebut, Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Ia berada dibawah jalan tol yang besar dan dihadapannya ada semacam lampu lalu lintas. Ia menghela napas dan berjalan melewati lampu lalu lintas tersebut.

'Mungkin aku terlalu berharap banyak dengan arti kata ' _vacation_ '. Sorry, Serah." pikirnya dengan frustrasi.

Saking sibuknya ia berpikir ia tidak sadar bahwa mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba berbelok dari belokan samping lintasan Lightning. Karena rifleksnya sangat tinggi, Lightning segera menyalto kebelakang sebelum mobil hitam tersebut menabraknya. Mobil itu berhenti hingga ban mobilnya terpeleset sedikit dan si pengendara pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan panik.

Lightning mendarat dengan elegan, meski harus bersalto lebih dari sekali. Lightning segera menatap dingin pengendara bersurai dan berpakaian hitam, yang hampir saja menabraknya.

Noctis secara tidak sadar melanggar lalu lintas karena kebawa kegirangan dalam ide untuk keluar dari Insomnia setelah sekian lama. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Meski hanya sejenak Noctis melihat bahwa gadis yang hampir ditabraknya menyalto dengan sangat tinggi, melewati mobil Noctis.

Noctis segera menginjak rem dengan seketika dan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menatap seorang perempuan cantik yang menatapnya dengan mata yang dingin. Muka yang berbentuk hati, hidung yang kecil, surai _rosy-pink_ yang kelihatan begitu halus dan indah, tubuh yang slender dan kuat, dan mata yang begitu mngilaukan. Noctis bersumpah atas Insomnia bahwa ia baru saja bertemu dengan seorang Dewi.

Mereka saling menukar tatapan sejenak, sebelum Lightning melangkah dengan cepat kearah Noctis yang masih shock, dipikiran Noctis, sang Dewi berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri dan _breathtaking_. Ketika Lightning sudah berada di hadapan Noctis, si pangeran hanya terdiam dan menatap langsung ke mata _electrical blue_ si dewi yang hanya 5cm lebih pendek darinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit diperutnya yang begitu menusuk, sebelum ia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi ia terjatuh ke tanah sekitar setengah meter dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. si dewi telah memukulnya di perut hingga ia terbang.

"Apakah kau sudah gila? Kau hampir membunuhku!" teriak Lightning, dengan penuh amarah.

Noctis segera berdiri dari aspal yang ditidurinya, dan terdiam. Bahkan suaranya saat marah terdengar indah, "Maafkan aku, Nona. Aku benar-benar kehilangan sadarku."

"Kau membawa kendaraan dengan cepat tanpa kesadaran? Kau benar-benar-!"

"Hey, lihat! Pangeran Noctis!"

Para pejalan kaki segera memalingkan pandangan mereka ke pengendara yang hampir menabrak Lightning itu. Lightning mendengar panggilan 'Pangeran' yang disebutin oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka, ia heran dan tak percaya, 'Pangeran model begini?'

Noctis seketika melihat sekitarnya, sebenarnya Noctis mau bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang ia perbuat pada si dewi, tetapi, Lightning hanya menghela napas panjang dan segera berjalan pergi dari hadapan Noctis.

"Hey, Nona, tunggu!"

Lightning hanya diam dan segera berjalan lebih cepat lagi, meski tatapan para pejalan kaki masih mengikuti dia, Lightning menatap dingin ke lantai, tempat tinjakannya. Hari yang sangat buruk.

Noctis segera memasuki mobilnya dan memutar arah, Ia segera mengikuti Lightning yang masih sempat ia ikuti. Dengan suara mobil yang cepat, Noctis memelankan mobilnya supaya ia dapat berjajaran dengan si Dewi pendiam ini,

"um… Nona, sungguh, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Noctis dengan sangat perlahan. Ia takut menaiki amarah si dewi.

Lightning hanya memberinya tatapan dingin dan kembali menaikan kecepatan berjalannya. Noctis segera menaikan kecepatan mobilnya,

"Nona, kumohon, biarkan aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jika kau terluka, aku-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah." Kata Lightning dengan tajam, ia memberikan Noctis _death-glare_ andalannya.

Noctis segera memarkir mobilnya di samping jalan dan keluar menghadang Lightning. Noctis menatap serius ke wajah anggun Lightning yang menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan dan rasa bosan. Meskipun sudah diusir berkali-kali, Lightning menghargai upaya kekhawatiran pria bersurai hitam ini. Ia tahu ia harus marah, tetapi wajah Noctis mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat serius ingin bertanggung jawab dan Lightning tahu rasanya jika sesuatu yang salah dilakukan harus diperbaiki kembali dengan apapun yang harus dilakukan. Ia hanya menyilang tangan dan menghela napas panjang.

"Dengarkan aku, Pangeran. Aku baik-baik saja, Kau tak perlu khawatir dan-." Jawab Lightning, berusaha terdengar sebaik mungkin, tetapi tiba-tiba hatinya terasa berhenti.

Mata Lightning terpampang lebar dan hatinya tiba-tiba berdegup sangat kuat dan kencang. Napasnya seakan berhenti dan kakinya mulai melemah. Lightning menahan jantungnya dan jatuh tetapi dengan posisi berlutut. Noctis segera menahan Lightning dengan pelan tetapi kuat. Ia berpikir Lightning mungkin mengalami _after-shock_ yang membuatnya begini. Tetapi, tiba-tiba dada Lightning yang ditahannya bersinar dengan cahaya yang mengilaukan.

Mata Noctis terpanah melihat hal ini, dan dengan segenap kesadaran Lightning, dia membuka tangan yang dikepalkannya di atas jantung yang berdegup sangat kuat. Cahaya dari dada Lightning keluar bagaikan jalur kristal yang begitu indah dan mulai membentuk kristal berupa mawar _pink_ yang gemilang. Untung saja Noctis menutupi _scene_ tersebut dari orang-orang yang lewat.

"Hati… Etro?" gumam Lightning. Ia sangat tidak menduga ini akan terjadi. Kenapa hati Etro ada padanya?

"Nona-" si pangeran bersurai hitam itu gagal disadari Lightning, Ia menyaksikan kejadian tersebut dengan _amazement_ , "Apakah itu salah satu Kristal Kehidupan?"

Lightning menatap mata _blue-ocean_ si pangeran yang tiba-tiba terdengar sangat serius, "Nona, kau harus ikut denganku." Ia membantu si gadis bersuari _rosy-pink_ berdiri dan menariknya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? dan Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini adalah Kristal Kehidupan?" Lightning berbicara pelan tetapi tajam. Banyak orang yang sedang berjalan di sekeliling mereka dan dia tidak mau di dengari oleh siapapun.

Noctis berbalik ke arah Lightning, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, itu aku bisa janjikan. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa berada di kota ini dengan tenang jika kau membawa Kristal Kehidupan itu dan dengan sembarangnya membawa itu kemana saja."

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan mempercayaimu. Lepaskan aku." Lightning menyindir dengan penuh rasa kekesalan. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa pria ini terlalu percaya diri. Tipe orang yang paling tidak disukainya.

Noctis merasa ia telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah sehingga membuat si dewi kesal terhadapnya, tetapi, Kristal yang digenggami dewi ini sangatlah spesial. Ia tidak tahu siapa dewi ini tetapi, jika ia membawa Salah satu Kristal Kehidupan maka ia bukanlah orang biasa, "Kumohon, Nona. Aku minta maaf jika aku salah berkata kepadamu tetapi, percayalah bahwa kau takkan aman jika berjalan sendiri dengan kristal itu."

Lightning terdiam sebentar, ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dunia yang dia injaki saat ini, mengetahui sedikit bahwa pria ini seorang… 'Pangeran' mungkin akan membantunya untuk mengenal sekelilingnya lebih lanjut, "Baiklah, Pangeran. Aku akan mengikutimu. Tetapi, jika kau bersikap macam-macam, aku tidak akan segan-segan melukaimu." Ancam Lightning.

Noctis dengan senang hati menerima kabar gembira(?) dari dewi tersebut, "Okay! Tentu saja!" Noctis segera membukakan pintu _Audi_ nya, tempat duduk disamping pengendara.

Lightning menaiki mobil keren si pangeran dan melihat si pangeran dengan cepat memasuki tempat pengendara, segera menyiapkan mobilnya. Lightning terduduk santai setelah ia memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyilang tangannya, ia segera menoleh keluar, melihat penduduk kota itu yang saking sibuknya tidak memperhatikan dia yang menaiki mobil pangeran mereka. Noctis berpaling ke arah wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ , melihat fiturnya yang kuat, hatinya segera berdebar. Dengan ekspresi yang serius, Dia adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Badannya yang setegak pensil dan kakinya yang slender tapi kuat membuat Noctis segera berpaling ke jalan, ia harus menahan godaan si dewi. Noctis segera berputar arah menuju ke tempat yang ia tujui tadi, kali ini tidak melupakan lampu merah yang ia terobos tadi.

Dalam situasi diam diantara si pangeran dan dewi, Noctis merasa sangat _uncomfortable._ Ia merasa ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, tetapi, apa itu?

Tiba-tiba, Lightning bersuara, "Hey, siapa namamu?"

Ya, itu dia yang dilupakan Noctis, "Um… Namaku Noctis Caelum. Kau memanggilku dengan julukanku tadi, jadi-"

"Kau seorang pangeran. Ya, aku tahu itu." Jawab Lightning dengan santai, kembali ke pusat pemandangan kota itu. diluar jendela mobil Noctis.

"Kau mengetahui kalo aku Pangeran tetapi, tidak mengenal namaku?" Tanya Noctis heran, "Maaf, bukannya mau kedengaran sombong, tetapi aku merasa senang kau tidak mengenalku." senyumnya tipis.

"Kenapa kau merasa senang?" Lightning mengangkat alis _pink_ nya, "Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa… tersinggung atau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku- um… Aku-…" Kenapa Noctis gemetar? Apakah dewi ini memberikan suatu macam _spell_ padanya? Ia merasa mukanya hangat akibat kegagalan berbicara ini.

Lightning memberikannya tatapan bingung, ketika melihat mukanya berubah warna menjadi merah, "Aku bukan dari sini, maaf. Makanya, aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Eh?! Kenapa kau mau minta maaf?! Aku yang salah karena um… gagal mengekspresi kata-?" Noctis dan Lightning terdiam, keduanya memiliki pikiran yang sama, 'apa yang sedang dikatakannya?'

Lightning tertawa pelan, tingkah pangeran ini sangatlah lucu. Tidak sehari-hari kau bisa melihat seorang pangeran terhenti dan telihat bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Muka Noctis lebih merah ketika melihat wajah si dewi tersenyum sedikit. Meski hanya terangkat sedikit, bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ dan lipatan mulutnya yang memancarkan kehangatan di hati Noctis, membuat Noctis jatuh dengan temperatur yang tinggi. Noctis mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya dengan penuh pikiran senang, Ia merasa terbekati melihat senyuman itu.

Setelah terdiam sedikit, Noctis kembali dengan sedikit keberanian tersisa, "Um, jadi, dewi- eh! maksudku, namamu siapa?" Noctis terselamatkan dari kecelakaan penyebutan nama.

Lightning menatap kearahnya sejenak dan berkata, "Lightning. Lightning Farron."

Namanya cocok untuk wanita yang tangguh, elegan, dan _rare_ seperti dia, pikir Noctis. Nama itu tidak terdengar aneh di telinganya malahan membawa nyanyian yang indah ketika si dewi berkata 'Lightning'. Noctis melepaskan tangan kanannya dari steer mobil, dan memberikan tanda salam ke arah Lightning.

"Salam kenal, Lightning!" Kata si pangeran dengan ceria, "Kau bisa memanggilku Noct. Lebih simple dan kebanyakan temanku memanggilku seperti itu juga."

Lightning dengan pelan mengambil tangan Noctis untuk disalam, genggaman Noctis amatlah kuat, "Sama. Kau boleh memanggilku Light."

"Teman-temanmu memanggilmu Light?"

"Sering, tetapi, adikku lah yang memulainya."

Dengan demikian, perjalanan Noctis dan Lightning, menelusuri Eos, dimulai~!


	2. Chapter 2 : Enjoying the stroll

To be perfect, To be yours

Cerita ini berdasarkan fantasy searing penulis muds yang in gin hal yang mustahil terjadi (aku) ;-;. Hope you all enjoy this! ; Character and Setting Belongs to Square Enix~!

Chapter 2 : Enjoying the stroll

Semakin lama perjalanan ini berlangsung, Lightning mengetahui bahwa Noctis membawanya keluar dari kota kerajaan yang indah tadi dan sekarang pemandangan sekeliling hanyalah padang pasir yang begitu luas dan bukit-bukit batu yang sedang. Ia memperhatikan banyak monster-monster kecil dan cactuar tersebar di sepanjang padang. Langit biru kesukaan Lightning terbuka luas tanpa awan. Sebenarnya ia ingin merasakan tiupan angin di hadapan permukaan kulitnya tetapi, Noctis memasang AC mobil. Mungkin Ia takut Lightning akan kepanasan dengan angin padang pasir.

Mungkin karena terlalu terpanah dengan keindahan dunia baru yang diinjakinya, Lightning melupakan permasalahan tentang Kristal dalam genggamannya. Juga, dimana ia berada. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Noctis yang diam dan kelihatan sangat enjoying perjalanan mereka, Lightning bertanya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Pandangan Noctis kembali ke mata _electrical-blue_ yang dalam, "Oh, kita akan ke Hammerhead." Jawabnya, memberi senyuman kecil untuk Lightning.

"Hammerhead? Dimana itu?"

Noctis kembali terkejut mengetahui Lightning tidak mengetahui Hammerhead tetapi, terdampar di Insomnia, "Um… Sebuah tempat istirahat sebentar, untuk mengisi kembali bensin mobil ini, haha… Maaf, aku lupa isi bensin tadi."

"Noctis."

"Ya?"

"Aku bukan dari dunia ini."

Noctis dengan hentak menginjak rem mobilnya, membuat kedua orang di dalam, tersentak maju, untunglah kedua memakai sabuk pengaman, kalau tidak mereka pasti terbentur di kaca depan. Lightning dengan kesal memukul lengan atas Noctis, membuatnya menyeringai tipis.

"Kau ini benar-benar-! Kau tahu bawa mobil nggak sih?!" Hentak Lightning, ini kedua kalinya Noctis hampir melukai dia.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku hanya- _I've just been caught off guard._ " Bela si pengendara bersurai hitam, ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya, "ehm… Maaf, Light. Tapi, apa maksudmu kau bukan dari dunia ini? Tolong jangan bilang kepadaku kau itu semacam hantu…"

"Astaga, Noctis, kau ini-" saking kesalnya Lightning, ia berencana untuk memukul muka Noctis yang ganteng itu, "Aku bukan hantu, monster, dewa, ataupun segala sesuatu yang aneh di kepalamu itu. Aku manusia. Manusia yang…" Ia terhenti sebentar, dan mengambil napas dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya yang panas, "Tersesat di dunia yang bukan ia kenal."

Noctis terdiam dan mulai menproses kata-kata Lightning, "Jadi, kau tersesat?"

"Ya."

"Di dunia yang tidak kau ketahui?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau bukan seorang dewa kecantikan yang jatuh dari surga?"

"Apa?"

"EH?! Um… Maaf salah! Maksudku, kau manusia sama sepertiku?"

"…"

"… Light?"

"Ya, aku manusia sama sepertimu. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan duniamu ini." Lightning memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihat wajah yang mulai memerah dari lawan bicaranya. Kenapa dia?

"Jadi… Kau ingin tahu kau berada di mana?" Lanjut Noctis, berupaya keras untuk tidak membuat dirinya malu atau keceplosan dihadapan wanita ini.

"Itulah maksudku. Apakah kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya balik Lightning, berharap ia dapat informasi yang berguna baginya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Noctis dengan percaya diri, kalau soal ini, dia tidak duduk di dalam ruang belajarnya tanpa belajar. Ia di takdirkan untuk ini, "Kau sedang berada di dunia bernama Eos. Dunia indah yang diberkati para dewa untuk menjaga Kristal-Kristal Kehidupan. Tadi kau berada di kota Insomnia, ibukota kerajaan Lucis. salah satu penjaga Kristal Kehidupan dan sekarang kau bersama aku untuk menjelajahi Eos!" jelas Noctis dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Lightning mengangkat alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu panggilanku adalah mengikutimu dalam perjalananmu mengelilingi dunia ini?"

"Light, kau nggak sadar?" Noctis tampak terkejut, "Kristal Kehidupanmu bereaksi dengan punyaku tadi."

Mata Lightning melebar akibat shock, "Apa?! Bagaimana mungkin?! Hati Etro bersinar karena bereaksi dengan Kristal-" dia terdiam, "Tunggu, Kau juga punya Kristal Kehidupan?"

Noctis mengangkat satu tangannya dan menggesernya kehadapan Lightning, ia membuka telapak tangannya dan isinya bersinar. Cahaya yang menyilau menyambut Lightning dengan kehangatan setelah cahaya itu mulai berbentuk menjadi kristal biru yang berukuran kecil tapi, kekuatan yang dapat dirasakan Lightning di dalam kristal itu sangatlah besar. Mata Lightning merasa sangat terpikat dengan kristal itu, cantik seperti Hati Etro tetapi, kegelapan yang ditanggungnya sama seperti kegelapan Etro.

"Bukan cuman kau yang menjaga sebuah Kristal Kehidupan, Light."

Lightning kembali melihat mata _Ocean-blue_ Noctis yang hampir membuatnya jatuh. Ia baru sadar bahwa tatapan Noctis sangatlah… Nyata. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa bukanlah kebohongan tetapi keyakinan karena ditopang oleh mata yang sejernih air sehingga mungkin kebayakan orang seperti Lightning, tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi untuk percaya. Muka Lightning segera memerah dan terpaksa untuk memalingkannya dari Noctis.

"Aku tahu itu." Kata Lightning pelan dan kedengaran seperti cewek ngambek sedikit.

Hati Noctis langsung luluh dan ia pun dalam hati berteriak 'awwww~ wanita ini terlalu manis meskipun lebih dingin dari spell Shiva!'

Mereka terdiam untuk sejenak, terdiam dalam keheningan yang _comfortable_ karena Noctis sangat bahagia ia dapat berbicara panjang dengan Lightning dan Lightning menikmati pemandangan diluar. Lalu, bengkel Hammerhead terlihat oleh Noctis, ia berharap mungkin Cindy atau Cid berada disitu, ia sungguh merindukan mereka.

"Light, kita akan berhenti sebentar, kau bisa lihat-lihat sekitar kalau mau." Kata Noctis sambil memasuki tempat pengisian bensin mobil dan market kecil disamping bengkel besar Hammerhead. Ia hanya menerima anggukan dari si wanita berambut _rosy-pink_ dan Noctis pun berhenti. Mereka keluar dari mobil Noctis dan Lightning pun melihat sekelilingnya, Ia berada di semacam _resting-area_ di tengah-tengah padang gurun yang luas. Hebatnya dunia ini.

"Light! Aku mau ke bengkel itu sebentar, kau mau ikut?" Noctis menunjuk ke bengkel besar di samping _mini-marktet._ Lightning hanya memberikannya tatapan ragu tetapi, Noctis tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangannya layaknya Lightning dan Noctis adalah anak kecil, "Ayo!"

Lightning hanya menahan napasnya sebentar dan membiarkan si pangeran memegang tangannya, menarik ia pergi ke bengkel. Lightning dapat merasakan kehangatan di telapak Noctis. Berbeda dengan Lightning yang dikutuk dengan tubuh yang selalu dingin, tangan Noctis memberikan sedikit… Kenyamanan bagi si prajurit pilihan Etro itu. Lightning tersipu sedikit dan menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dari Noctis. Meski sudah memasuki bengkel tersebut, Noctis masih belum melepaskan tangan Light yang juga merasa enggan untuk dilepaskan.

"Cid? Cindy? Kalian disini?" tanya Noctis dengan suara yang kuat. Meskipun besar, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat menjaga tempat itu.

"Cindy? Cid?"

"Kau sangat ribut, _boy_. Kalau kau kemari untuk datang memperbaiki mobilmu lagi, aku akan menghantammu pakai Hidrolik. Dasar Pangeran tidak tahu cara mengapresiasi sebuah karya seni." Suara yang jelas terdengar kesal berasal dari seorang kakek yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Lightning menatap bingung kepada kakek pendek itu, dia kenalan Noctis? Mereka pasti dekat hingga bisa mengancam Noctis begitu.

"Oh, Cid! Hey! Aku hanya datang ke sini karena rindu. Kenapa kau selalu kesal tiap kali melihatku setelah aku menghancurkan Regalia pertama kali?" Cemberut Noctis, membuat bibir Light terangkat sedikit, imut.

"Kau dan aksi heroik gilamu itu menghancurkan _masterpiece_ ku. Semoga saja kali ini kau tidak datang untuk memberitahuku bahwa Regalia hancur sepenuhnya kali ini." Cid menyindir pelan, ketika melewati Noctis dan berpaspasan dengan Lightning.

"Meskipun aksi heroik gila ku menyelamatkan Lucis?"

"Siapa ini, _boy_? Pacarmu?" Sela Cid setelah melihat si wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ dengan ketinggian yang melebihi cucunya Cindy, dan wajah yang amat luar biasa cantik. Ia berharap ini Pacarnya si Pangeran karena wanita ini sedang digandeng oleh dia.

Noctis dan Lightning tersipu, akhirnya Noctis segera melepas tangan Lightning dan ia pun menyilang tangannya, "Bu- Bukan! Dia adalah temanku! Ehm… Light! Perkenalkan ini Cid! Cid adalah teman ku dan ayahku, ia sering menjadi ahli professional kerajaan Lucis dalam bidang Transportasi dan Persenjataan!"

Lightning hanya menundukan kepalanya sejenak, " _Nice to meet you._ Aku Lightning." Jawabnya setegak mungkin.

"Kau sangat cantik, Nona. Kecantikanmu terlihat bukan dari dunia ini." Kata-kata ini membuat kedua pendatang terkaget, "Mungkin kau jelmaan dewi."

"Apa-"

"Ia! Benar sekali! Cantik sekali kan? Ya, ya… um, Oh ya, Cid! aku ingin kau untuk meng _upgrade_ pedangku. Boleh?" Noctis segera menyela sebelum Lightning lebih tampak mencurigakan. Benar, Lightning terlalu cantik untuk kebaikannya. Bahkan Luna nggak secantik dia.

"Tentu saga, _boy_. Asalkan kau ada bahan-bahan yang diperlukan." Cid menyilang tangannya dengan santai, Noctis mengangguk dan segera _summon_ pedang yang ingin di upgradenya.

Lightning terkejut, tiba-tiba cahaya biru pecah di tangan Noctis dan muncul sebuah pedang besar digenggamannya. Noctis memberikan pedangnya itu kepada si kakek. Tiba-tiba Lightning teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Pak, apakah bapak punya senjata yang boleh saya beli?" Pertanyaan Lightning membawa kekagetan bagi kedua lelaki di situ.

"Light, apa maksudmu?" tanya Noctis.

"Aku ingin membeli senjata, tetapi, mungkin senjata itu harus di _modify_ secara manual."

"Bagaimana senjata pilihanmu itu, Nona?" kelihatannya Cid mulai tertarik.

"Sebuah Gunblade yang bisa dilipat, tetapi ketajaman pedangnya harus bisa dijaga." Jawab Lightning sambil menyilang tangannya.

"Hm… Pedang yang menarik, tapi, saat ini aku belum punya senjata seperti itu. Tetapi, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu." Cid tersenyum menantang.

"Berapa bayarannya?"

"itu akan menjadi 350.000 gil."

"Astaga, Cid, itu sangat mahal-"

"Aku bayar sekarang, cash." Lightning hendak membuka tasnya untuk mengambil uang tersebut. Setelah begitu banyak pekerjaan dan kerja keras dari hunting monster dan saving the worldnya, Lightning sudah menjadi… kaya.

"Light-"

"Tenanglah, Noctis. Ini senjata yang mahir aku pakai." kata Lightning untuk menenangkan pangeran yang mulai panik.

"Memangnya kau bisa bertarung?"

Disitulah Lightning terdiam. Arwah disekitar Lightning mulai menunjukkan listrik yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan kedua lengan menyilang di dadanya, Lightning memberikan _death-glare_ terjahatnya kearah Noctis yang terkesan takut dan terkejut. Betapa salahnya ia dalam memilih kata…

"Kau pikir aku tak bisa bertarung?" Tanya Lightning dengan sedikit _sarcasm._

"Eh… Aku- Aku hanya mengira kalau wanita tidak harus bertarung dalam kesehariannya." Noctis mengangkat tangan menyerah dihadapan Lightning yang sedang marah.

"Tch, kau mengira kehidupan semua wanita itu sama?" Nada Lightning terangkat, alis matanya terturun, "Kau pikir semua wanita hidup dalam ketentraman? Hidup hanya untuk jatuh cinta, menikah, dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan sederhana sambil menikmati semuanya itu?"

Noctis hanya terdiam, merasakan _urge_ penyesalan dan sedikit ketakutan. Dari saat itu, Ia sadar bahwa mata Lightning tidaklah memiliki mata yang lembut seperti Luna ataupun kebanyakan wanita yang dia kenal. Mata Lightning memancarkan aura yang tajam bagaikan pedang. Tatapan yang dingin dan terlindungi oleh dinding es yang tidak kentara tapi, terpapar bagus dengan warna _electrical blue._ Jika dilihat baik-baik, Lightning memiliki tatapan dari orang yang telah melewati banyak hal. Saat di mobil tadi, Ia memancarkan sinar kelemah-lembutan akan tetapi, saat ini, ia selayaknya ingin menebasnya dengan pedang jika bisa. Sangat kuat dan menakutkan. Sungguh wanita yang menakutkan…

Lightning sedang tidak mood untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan _moron_ ini karena dari tadi ia hanya melongo kearahnya seperti seorang idiot. Sungguh dia pria yang menyebalkan… Wantia bermata _electrical blue_ itu segera memalingkan badannya mengarah ke Cid dan memberikannya gil yang dimintakan. Cid berkata bahwa ia akan mengirim Pedangnya jika sudah selesai dibuat dan Lightning hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Lightning berjalan pergi meninggalkan si pria idiot dan kakek tua itu menuju ke mini-market di bengkel.

XIII-XV

Noctis akhirnya sadar dari pikirannya dan gagal memberhentikan Lightning yang sudah separuh jalan ke mini-market disamping bengkel tersebut. Ia menghela napas panjang dan terduduk di salah satu tempat duduk bengkel itu, menyesali segala perkataan buruk (?) tentang Lightning. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menutup mukanya, lagi-lagi berpikir betapa bodohnya dia berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Lightning yang selamat dari tabrakan tadi.

"Hahaha, _boy,_ kau memiliki wanita petarung di tanganmu. Yakin bisa menahan dia dalam naunganmu?" Tawa Cid, memberikan kode keras kepada Noctis yang masih termenung.

"Apa… Apa aku berkata hal yang buruk padanya?" Tanya Noctis dengan hati-hati.

Cid memalingkan wajahnya untuk berpikir, "Kau tahu, _boy_? Kelihatannya wanita itu adalah seorang pejuang." Cid menyeringai, "Tetapi, sudah seperti kau."

"Maksudmu?"

Cid memberikan senyum penuh tahu, "Dia petarung yang sudah pensiun. Mungkin, alasannya sama sepertimu." Ia berjalan mendekati Noctis dan menepuk pundaknya, "Petarungannya berakhir."

Noctis menyadari kebenaran tentang kata-kata Cid. Lightning mempunyai kristal kehidupan seperti dia. Namun, Kristal kehidupan milk Noctis adalah peninggalan nenek moyangnya untuk dijaga sambil akhir waktu bahkan kiamat. Kristal Noctis menanggung semua arwah raja Lucis yang telah bertarung, berperang, dan mempertahankan kedamaian dunia maupun, kerajaan mereka. Meski ia menanggung roh para pahlawan, ia juga menanggung penyesalan mereka. Menanggung semua ulah dan kejahatan mereka untuk mempertahankan masa depan. Kristal yang tersimpan dalam dirinya menyinarkan cahaya kepahlawanan yang hebat tapi, gelap.

Tapi, beda dengan Kristal Lightning. Ia tampak bingung ketika mengetahui bahwa ia membawa Kristal tersebut, tetapi, ia sadar apa maksud kristal itu. Kristal Lightning menyinarkan cahaya yang sangat kuat, tetapi Noctis belum mengerti apa arti kekuatan itu. Cahaya yang tampak indah bagaikan rambut Lightning, namun, gelapnya tersembunyi. Noctis tak dapat merasakannkegelapan tersebut. Apakah Lightning terpilih untuk menanggung Kristal tersebut?

Noctis mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Cid. Ia memberikan ucapan perpisahan sementara kepada Cid dan langsung pergi mencari Lightning.

XIII-XV

Lightning membuka kaleng cofee yang di belinya di mini market samping mobil Noctis dan berdiri disamping pembatas jalan dan padang gurun. Ia menatap jauh ke padang gurun penuh monster lemah dan kuat yang berkeliaran di kejauhan. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepala setelah membuang tantrum kepada Noctis yang tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Lightning menghela napas panjang, ia telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mudah marah seperti sebelum perangnya berakhir. Tetapi, tetap saja itu terjadi. Ia membenci orang yang mengira ia tidak tahu bertarung. Selama masa-masa hidupnya, berperang telah mengisi banyak waktu dan memori yang membekas dalam dirinya untuk tidak bisa dilupakan. Jika saja Noctis tahu maka…

"Hey," panggil seseorang dengan suara yang dikenalnya. Lightning menghadap kebelakang dan melihat si pangeran, perlahan mendekatinya dengan kaleng coffee yang sama di tangannya.

"… Hey." Balas Lightning dengan pelan.

Noctis berdiri di sampingnya dan mereka pun terdiam. Keduanya bingung harus berkata apa dan hanya menatap jauh ke padang gurun bebatuan. Mata biru kedua orang itu menatap satu monster gajah besar sedang berkeliaran dekat mereka, dan tampak terpisah dari kawanannya. Menatap gajah itu, Noctis tertawa mengingat bahwa gajah itu pernah dia dan teman-temannya santap karena tangan dewa masak Ignis.

Lightning mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau?"

"Hmm? Oh tidak," Jawab Noctis dengan senyuman, "Aku hanya teringat betapa enaknya gajah itu."

Lightning terdiam sejenak, "Kau… pernah memakan gajah itu?"

"Well, ya, pernah. Banyak kali malahan." Tawa Noctis, menunjuk gajah yang dimaksud, "Dulu, saat aku pergi berperang melawan negara penjahat, aku dan kawan-kawanku melewati padang gurun, laut, dan udara. bahkan hampir lewat alam baka… Yah, sambil melakukan berjalanan itu, kawanku sangat hebat dalam mencari resep baru, memasak dan ia sering memasak daging gajah itu."

Lightning mengeluarkan suara tawa yang tertahan. Petualang Noctis dan kawan-kawan tampak sangat menyenangkan. Ia juga berperang. Tetapi, peperangannya tidak membuahkan pengalaman yang bagus. Yahh, benar sih dia bertemu banyak teman dan ia berhasil menyelamatkan teman-temannya pada akhirat. Tetapi, selama perjuangannya di lapangan, Ia sendiri.

Ia sendiri karena ia terpilih,

Ia sendiri karena ia memilih untuk bertarung sendiri,

Ia sendiri karena ia takut melibatkan teman-temannya dalam pertarungannya yang keji, brutal, dan hampir tak pernah berakhir.

Apa yang bagus dalam kehidupannya barulah mulai setelah Etro memberkatinya dengan kebebasan yang diraih oleh keinginannya. Setelah ia mengorbankan segala yang ia punya untuk keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tangan Lightning yang memegang kaleng coffee mengerat sampai tidak disadari, ia sedang menghancurkan kaleng itu. Memori tentang perjuangannya telah muncul di permukaan pikirannya dan sedang ditampilkan kembali.

Noctis yang memperhatikan gerakan gajah tersebut, kembali melihat Lightning yang hampir tertawa tetapi, lama kelamaan wajahnya kembali serius. Serius dan sedih. Ia terlihat seperti sedang _daydream_ tetapi, dalam mimpi yang buruk.

Pangeran bersurai hitam itu, memanggil si wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ , "Light?"

"…"

"Light?"

"…"

"Lightning?"

Tiba-tiba seperti di bangunkan secara kaget, Lightning terkejut sedikit tetapi, langsung menutupi rasa kejutnya dengan menyilang tangannya sambil menjawab, "Ya?"

Keduanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan keduanya mulai terhisap dalam perasaan yang dalam. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dan hanya menatap mata, Noctis merasa Lightning sedang memberikannya penyakit jantungan karena ia tak bisa memalingkan matanya dari wanita ini dan hatinya berdegup lebih kencang. Begitu juga Lightning. Mereka terdiam dan saliing tenggelam dalam warna _ocean blue_ dan _electrical blue_. Noctis merasa kakinya telah dikendalikan orang dan ia melangkah lebih dekat kepada wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temukan ini. Lightning, tanpa memalingkan matanya dari mata Noctis hanya berdiri lebih tegak ketika Noctis berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya sampai kulit wajahnya yang mulus, dapat merasakan napas hangat Noctis.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka berdua dan waktu tampaknya berdetik lebih menyakitkan. Dengan kehangatan yang membuat jantung mereka beregup lebih kuat dan pupil maata mereka semakin fokus menelusuri satu sama lain. Mereka menahan napas dan dengan saat yang bersamaan mereka berkata,

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Mereka menarik diri mereka masing masing, sedikit menjauh dari jarak yang… anehnya terlalu berdekatan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki mereka tapi, mereka baru menyadari hal ini. Lightning menyilang tangannya lagi dan menoleh kearah lain, sementara Noctis hanya menoleh ke padang gurun dan mengelus rambutnya menandakan dia yang sedang malu.

Noctis berjuang untuk memperbaiki kecanggungan ini maka, ia berkata, "Su-Sungguh, aku minta maaf!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku…" Lightning memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku memarahimu yang nggak bersalah. Maaf." Lightning tersipu. Sumpah, ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saat ini.

Meski tidak melihat wajah Lightning secara langsung, tapi, ia bisa melihat telinganya berubah warna, layak rambutnya. Ia terdiam dan rasa lega mengguyur badannya. Noctis mengeluarkan napas kelegaan dari tubuhnya sambil menarik perhatian Lightning.

"Whoo!"

"Kenapa kau?"

"Light, sumpah kau hampir membunuhku tadi."

"… Apakah kau buta? Aku tidak memegang senjata apapun untuk melakukan itu."

Noctis tertawa riang, menepuk pundak Lightning dan menahan perutnya. Ia akhirnya bisa bernapas.

"Bukan… Bukan itu maksudku, Kau… Kau sungguh menakutkan jika marah."

Lightning _rolled her eyes_ , "Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Tapi, sungguh, Light. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu dan secara tidak langsung, aku mengatakan bahwa kau lemah." Noctis menunduk malu. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"…" Sungguh pria yang jujur. Lightning tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia senang terhadap seseorang seperti Noctis. Memang pertama Lightning mengira ia mirip Snow yang sombong, Ternyata, ia seperti orang yang sangat disayangi wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ ini. Ia seperti Serah dahulu. Jujur dan innocent tetapi, sekaligus, bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab, "Tak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, aku tak menyalahkanmu jika kau memikirku seperti itu, tapi, bagusnya aku menunjukanmu kemampuanku. Supaya, kau tak perlu khawatir," Lightning _smirk_ terangkat, "tentangku."

Mata Noctis membara, Lightning adalah seorang perempuan, tetapi, seperti kata Cid, Ia mungkin seorang petarung. Memangnya salah jika ia bertarung dengan wanita? Ia pernah bertarung dengan Aranea sekali, dan ia kuat sekali. Ia berharap Lightning sekuat Aranea.

Tetapi, Noctis salah besar.

Lightning jauh lebih kuat daripada Aranea. Ia menyelamatkan dua dunia, menyelamatkan Akhirat/Valhalla, dan menghancurkan Chaos dan Dewa. Tapi…

Noctis hanya belum menyadarinya.

Lightning tersenyum menantang, matanya membara seperti Noctis dan mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengadakan sedikit…

 _friendly spar._


	3. Chapter 3 : Power of the sunset

To be Perfect, To be Yours

Chapter 3 : _Power of sunset_

Noctis membawa Lightning lebih dalam ke padang gurun dengan menyewa Chocobo untuk mereka berdua. Ia menunggangi Chocobo hitam dan Lightning menunggangi Chocobo putih. Noctis yang berada di depan Lightning, menahan napas, tidak ingin kedengaran _dramatic_ tetapi, kecantikan Lightning bertambah 10000% ketika sedang menunggangi Chocobo putih dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Lightning sangat menikmati angin yang bertiup, sambil menaiki Chocobo putih yang tidak pernah dinaikinya, Ia tersenyum. Dulu, Serah ingin sekali menaiki Chocobo bersamanya. Tetapi, Lightning hanya sibuk bekerja menafkahi dia sehingga nggak pernah sempat. Serah pasti memarahinya karena ini.

Noctis berkata bahwa _spar_ mereka akan diadakan sedikit jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka tadi. Tempat yang aman apabila terjadi sesuatu diluar kontrol. Tetapi juga ada alasan lain, dibalik hal _off-road_ ini. Si Pangeran bersurai hitam ini sadar bahwa Light sangat ingin berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sejak mereka keluar Insomnia, Light selalu menatap keluar seakan ingin terbang layaknya seekor burung yang cantik. Yaa, Ia memang tidak bermaksud untuk melepaskan burung itu, tetapi, setidaknya ia biarkan dia terbang dengan pengawalan.

"Light! Kau pernah menunggangi seekor chocobo?" Tanya Noctis, sambil memelankan chocobonya agar bisa setara dengan Lightning.

Lightning hanya tersenyum tipis, "Chocobo di duniaku bukan… sekecil ini. Chocobo duniaku sangat besar hingga bisa menarik atau ditunggangi lebih dari seseorang."

Noctis tertawa, "Benarkah? _that's awesome!_ "

Lightning hanya menggeleng kepala dan menarik tali yang menahan chocobonya sebagai petunjuk untuk berlari lebih cepat. Ia mendahului Noctis untuk 10 detik, lalu si pangeran tiba-tiba tampil disampingnya dengan senyuman sombong.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam _chocobo racing_?" Noctis tantang, dan hanya menerima senyum tantangan dari Lightning.

"Ku kira Pangeran sepertimu hanya bisa duduk dan memerintah?" Lightning memprovokasi.

Mereka berdua tertantang untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain dan menancap kecepatan Chocobo mereka. Mereka berbalapan melewati rintangan bebatuan, tanah berlubang, dan _dunes_. Dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, mereka dengan handal memimbing para chocobo melewati semua rintangan itu. Sungguh, Lightning merasa sangat senang. Ia akhirnya merasakan kata _fun_ setelah bertahun-tahun penuh perjuangan. Lightning tertawa dengan bebas. Dan, ini berkat Pangeran yang hampir membunuhnya. Sungguh ia menghargai _luck_ yang diterimanya selama ini.

Noctis kehilangan fokusnya setelah mendengar tawa itu. Ia menatap kembali kearah Light yang dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berapi-api, mengendarai chocobanya dengan cepat. Waktu dalam kehidupan Noctis berhenti. Senyum Lightning memang bukan untuknya, tapi, cukup untuk menjatuhkan hati dan pikirannya. Karena kehilangan fokus, Lightning tertawa ketika melihat Noctis dan chocobonya tersandung sebuah batu sedang. Tapi, alangkah baik berkat dewa, Noctis dan Chocobonya tidak cedera, hanya terhenti. Noctis dengan _frantic_ segera menenangkan chocobo yang marah kepadanya akibat sandungan tadi.

"Astaga, Noct." Lightning menghela napas tawa, "Kau yakin bisa mengendarai segala bentuk transportasi? Kau hampir membunuh dan menyakitiku dua kali dan sekarang chocobomu tersandung batu, meskipun kau tahu chocobo tidak mungkin tersandung batu?"

Noctis cemberut, "Ini salahmu Light."

"Salahku?" Tanya Lightning _playfully_ , mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa ini salahku?"

"Tawamu menghentikan konsentrasiku." Jawab Noctis jujur. Ia turun dari Chocobonya dan menghelus-helus kepala chocobo hitam itu.

Lightning juga turun dari chocobonya dan menyilang tangannya, "Apakah kristal kita melarangku untuk tertawa? atau kau?" gurau Lightning.

"Bu-Bukan itu! Maksudnya- Kau… Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik ketika tertawa seperti itu!" Seru Noctis dengan malu. Dia sudah kehilangan akalnya mungkin.

Lightning terdiam, "…Apa?"

Noctis sudah cukup menahan perasaannya, "Light, aku tak mau hal yang canggung terjadi di antara kita berdua jika, aku terus menahan perasaan ini." Katanya dengan serius.

Jantung Lightning _skipped a beat_ , masih terdiam, '… _what?_ '

Noctis menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Light, aku pikir kau ini sangat cantik."

"…"

"Kau adalah orang yang paling cantik, indah, dan rare yang pernah aku temui. Tiap kali aku berada di dekatmu ataupun berbicara denganmu aku bisa-bisa terbang ke surga akibat mati kebahagiaan."

"…"

"Ya, aku hanya menemuimu tadi pagi, bahkan hampir menabrakmu, tapi,… tapi,… tapi,… entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik padamu! Jantungku berdegup tanpa henti maupun berheti tiap kali melihatmu tersenyum, berpikir, apalagi tertawa, Demi, Eos, aku bisa gila berada di dekatmu."

"…"

"Perasaanku meledak-ledak ketika mata kita bertemu, jiwa dan ragaku seperti kau hisap untuk masuk ke dalam pikiran dan hatimu. Dan sebagai seorang lelaki, wajar saja aku berpikir begini dan aku jijik terhadap diriku. Aku membiarkan diriku merasakan hal-hal yang tidak patut kurasakan terhadapmu. Aku-"

"…"

"Aku-"

"…"

"Aku sudah gila, ya?"

"…"

"Tolong maafkan aku."

Lightning tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap mata Noctis saat ia mengatakan semua yang berada dikepalanya, sementara Noctis membuang isi kepalanya, ia secara tidak sadar berjalan mendekati Lightning dan sudah berada tepat di hadapan Lightning yang menatap sedikit keatas. Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, dan Noctis telah menundukan kepalanya ketika meminta maaf tadi.

Lightning tidak pernah mengira ada orang sejujur makhluk ini. Ia dengan tidak berpikir panjang, mengeluarkan segala hal yang ingin dan tidak ingin dibilangnya agar Lightning tidak merasa begitu illfeel terhadapnya. Hati Lightning merasa sangat senang, malu, dan lega. Kenapa Lega? Lightning juga tidak tahu.

"Noct…"

"Stop. Aku tahu kau akan memarahiku, ya benar, aku patut, silahkan," Ia memanggil salah satu pedangnya dan memberikannya kepada Lightning.

Lightning dengan bingung mengambil pedang Noctis, "um… Noct-"

"Aku adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan patut kau hukum-"

"Noct-"

" _I can't believe myself_ -"

Lightning segera menepuk kedua pipi Noctis dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan kata-kata depresi dari si Pangeran. Pria bersurai hitam itu pun langsung terdiam dan wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ langsung memberikannya tatapan tegas tapi, sekaligus gentle.

"Bernapaslah," Lightning berkata sambil, membuat Noctis mengikuti irama napasnya, "Tarik, buang, tarik, ya benar, buang."

Noctis hanya terdiam, mengikuti kata-katanya dan menatap mata Lightning yang kali ini, karena matahari mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kesenjaan, muka Lightning terpancarkan dengan cahaya _sunset_ dan matanya mulai menunjukan warna lain. Mungkin warna mata Lightning memang memiliki sedikit _tint_ kehijauan tetapi, di tutupi oleh kebanyakan birunya. Matanya layak bersinar seperti kristal. Sungguh Noctis merasa bersalah, ia ingin membawa Lightning ke _off-road_ buat menyelesaikan friendly spar mereka, namun, hal ini terjadi dan menyita begitu banyak waktu yang mereka punya.

Melihat Noctis memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah, meski terdiam sejenak, Lightning menghela napas panjang, tidak sanggup menahan _puppy eyes_ Noctis yang terlihat begitu imut, seperti mata adiknya, "Noct, sesungguhnya aku kaget."

Pandangan Noctis terangkat, "Kaget melihat Pangeran sebodoh ini?"

"Kaget merasakan kejujuran dari mulut orang yang hampir membunuhku tadi," bibir Lightning tersenyum, "Kau baru bertemu denganku, memberikan kesan pertama yang sedikit buruk, mengatakanku lemah, dan sekarang kau mengatakan aku cantik?"

"… Kalau kau merangkumnya seperti itu, penyesalanku semakin bertumpuk banyak."

Lightning tertawa sedikit sambil memalingkan tubuhnya dari Noctis, "Bukannya aku marah padamu, Noct." Ia berjalan terus ke arah chocobonya, "Aku hanya sedikit _overwhelmed_."

Noctis terdiam, merindukan kedinginan tangan Lightning di pipinya, "O… _Overwhelmed_?"

Lightning menaiki Chocobo putihnya yang dengan senang hati menerima si pahlawan, " _well,…"_ Lightning memberikannya senyuman, "Tidak setiap hari aku dipuji, Noct. Terima Kasih."

Dengan keadaan statisnya Noctis, Ia menatap si wanita bernama Lightning dengan penuh rasa kagum. Kata-katanya berhasil menenangkan hati Noctis dengan sesimpel kata 'Terima Kasih'. Pria yang berlumuran pakaian hitam itu pun mencoba meraih Lightning dari tempat ia berdiri. Wanita bersurai tak normal di kalangan para Lucian, cantik tidak setara dengan siapapun di dunia ini, dan memiliki masa lalu yang misterius, Lightning adalah wanita yang bisa di golongkan sebagai sempurna dan saat ini ia berada di hadapannya, dilumuri dengan cahaya sunset yang membuatnya bersinar lembut. Apakah mungkin Lightning hanyalah sebuah khayalan yang terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata?

Lightning bingung dengan tingkah Noctis yang sepertinya sedang meraihnya. Ia hanya memajang tangannya kearah Lightning dan menutup setengah matanya karena cahaya sedang menghadapnya, Lightning merasa tangan Noctis mencoba menggapainya, menanggapi tentang kebenaran yang berjalan terlalu cepat diantara mereka.

Sehari ini, Lightning terpindah dunia, bertemu pria berpakaian dan bersurai hitam ini, dan mulai merasakan hal yang aneh dan tidak biasa tumbuh dihatinya semakin lama ia menatap mata _ocean blue_ milik si pangeran ini. Ia belum berani mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan ini, tetapi, tidak berencana untuk tidak memperdulikannya, maka Ia pun meraih tangan Noctis dan menariknya ke dunia nyata.

"Noctis, bangunlah dari dunia mimpimu." Katanya dengan sedikit menekan _playfully_ , "Aku tak berencana untuk menginap di padang gurun ini tanpa ada perlengkapan."

Noctis tertegun. Lightning menyentuhnya dan ia merasakan hawa dingin tetapi, sangat lembut di tangan yang masih di pegang oleh si wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ itu. Hanya satu kata dan perasaan yang menguasai Noctis pada saat itu. Senang dan kata "Kau nyata.". Noctis segera memberikannya senyuman dan tawa yang lebar. Ia mengangguk sadar terhadap kata-kata Lightning dan akhirnya segera menaiki Chocobo hitamnya.

"Spar kits lainkali saga, kau kelihatan lelah." senyum Lightning, "Sekarang, _lead the way from where we came from._ "

" _Okay, Goddess."_ Tawa Noctis dan segera menuntun Lightning kembali ke bengkel Hammerhead.

Spar mereka bisa dilanjutkan berikut, saat ini, mereka harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara.

Maka, Noctis pun mencoba mengingat dimana motel terdekat.


	4. Chapter 4 : Night Changes

To be Perfect, To be Yours

Chapter 4 : Night Changes

Lightning sedang berpikir tentang dunia yang sedang ia berada saat ini. Dalam perjalanan mereka mencari tempat menginap untuk malam itu, Noctis sedang berkendara menuju ke sebuah motel dekat Hammerhead. Dalam keadaan diam seperti saat ini, Lightning berpikir tentang mengapa ia di pindahkan ke dunia 'Eos' ini. Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit tentang masa lalu dunia ini, Lightning menerima informasi tentang masa kelam yang di hadapi dunia karena negara maju yang ingin berperang melawan dunia. Nifleheim, negara super maju yang memiliki tentara mesin, mendeklarasi perang melawan kerajaan Noctis untuk mencuri sumber kekuatan yang kekal yaitu, Kristal Kehidupan Lucis.

Setelah beberapa insiden yang begitu memilukan, Noctis dan kawan-kawannya pergi berperang dengan gaya mereka sendiri. Mereka pergi menantang penjahat yang sesungguhnya adalah salah satu bebuyut Noctis, dan Noctis berhasil mengalahkannya dengan kekuatan para raja pendahulu Lucis. Sungguh Kisah yang hebat, Lightning bahkan tidak berkedip dan terlalu fokus dalam cerita yang disampaikan Noctis. Ia bercerita dengan penuh keyakinan dan kesedihan. Ia menceritakan tentang kematian teman dan kakak temannya demi menyelamatkan dunia. Luna dan Ravus.

Mereka semua telah melewati masa kelamnya sendiri, dan sekarang telah merasakan kehidupan dalam terang yang baru. Lightning bertanya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri, "kalau begitu, untuk apa aku disini?"

"Apa katamu, Light?" Noctis bertanya, dia mendengar si wanita mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Lightning menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kaki, dan menatap keluar, "Aku… bertanya tentang sesuatu."

"Kepadaku? Apa itu?" Noctis memberikan tatapan kaget.

"Bu-Bukan kepadamu, sungguh…" Jawab Lightning, mencoba menenangkan Noctis, "Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Atau mungkin…" ia terdiam sejenak, "Kepada Etro…"

"Etro?"

Lightning mengangguk, "Dewa yang mungkin hidup dalam kristalku."

Noctis terkaget. Dewa? apa yang dimaksud Lightning yang 'mungkin' hidup?, Noctis berpikir sejenak. Kristal Lightning tidak seperti kristalnya yang dihuni bebuyutnya, Kristalnya dihuni oleh dewa. Apakah artinya Lightning telah melakukan perjanjian dengan dewa tersebut, dulu?

Lightning menatap bingung ke arah Noctis yang kelihatan melamun sementara membawa mobilnya. Ia seperti banyak pikiran, atau mungkin ia berpikir tentangnya?

"Noct." Panggil Lightning dan hanya menerima balasan 'hmm.', "Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Noctis hendak seperti orang yang terbangun kaget, "P-Percaya? Padamu?" Lightning mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Light!" senyumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau sama sekali tidak kenal dengan diriku, mungkin saja aku musuh atau seseorang yang berbahaya."

Noctis menatap mata Lightning dengan _shock_ , "… Aku-"

"Apakah kristalmu menyuruhmu untuk mempercayaiku? Kau sungguh-sungguh percaya siapapun yang berada dalam kristalmu itu tidak menipumu?"

"Light, aku-"

"Bagaimana jika aku ini tidak nyata?"

Mata Noctis terpampang lebar,

"Aku dilempar ke dunia ini tanpa mengetahui apa _focus_ ku. Bahkan sesungguhnya, aku berpikir aku ini sedang bermimpi. Aku…" Lightning merasakan emosi yang datang begitu cepat, setelah mengelurarkan kata-kata ini kepada Noctis, ia juga menjadi bingung. Nah, karena Kebingungan ini, kepala Lightning terisi dengan hal-hal yang gelap dan menakutkan. Sama seperti saat, Bhunivelze melemparkannya ke kegelapan.

"Aku tak yakin aku ini nyata-"

Noctis menginjak rem dengan kaget, dan segera menepi. Lightning terdiam, melihat Noctis menatapnya dengan penuh keseriusan dan sedikit marah. Si pria bersurai hitam, membuka _seat-belt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil. Mata Lightning mengikuti badan Noctis yang segera berjalan kearah pintu mobil sisinya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Lightning menatap mata Noctis dan merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan matanya yang marah.

"Light, keluarlah."

Lightning hanya terdiam dan mengikuti perintah Noctis. Noctis membuka bagasi mobil dan mengeluarkan gear kemah. Ia mengangkut semuanya dan menarik Lightning dari tangannya.

"He-Hey!" Lightning terkaget. Tangan Noctis menggenggamnya dengan kuat, ia tidak bisa membebaskan diri.

"Benar."

" _What?_ " tanya Lightning dengan binging.

"Benar! Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, Light!" Sentak Noctis, berbalik badan ke hadapan Lightning, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu! Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu hari ini! Makanya, kumohon, ceritakan dirimu kepadaku!"

"…"

Noctis berhasil membuat Lightning terdiam dan kaget, mungkin hal ini bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi _impression_ untuk wanita, tapi, Jika hal ini bisa membuat Lightning terdiam dari hal-hal buruk tentang dirinya sendiri, _so be it_. Ia menarik Lightning kembali untuk pergi ke suatu _Haven_ dekat mereka. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Lightning tidur di tanah seperti ini, tapi, Noctis berniat untuk menunjukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Maaf, Light, apakah kau bisa tidur di tenda untuk malam ini?"

"… Aku bisa dimana saja."

Noctis menganggung terima kasih. Ia masih malu untuk menatap kebelakang tapi, ia tidak mau melepaskan tangan Lightning. Ia takut, jika ia melepaskannya, maka kata-kata Lightning akan terjadi betul. Mereka sampai di _Haven_ dekat suatu tebing. Di balik tebing terdapat pemandangan Laut dan Langit malam yang berpadu begitu cantik dan indah. Lightning terkaget melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah ini. Noctis melepaskan tangan Lightning ketika ia berjalan kedepan, mendekati ujung tebing untuk melihat pemandangan itu dengan lebih jelas.

Noctis tersenyum senang. Sudah ia duga Lightning akan menyukai tempat ini. Ia segera menurunkan _gear_ kemahnya dan mendekati Lightning. Pahlawan Etro itu terpesona dengan pemandangan bintang-bintang di langit malam seperti terpantul ke laut yang tenang. Langit malam yang begitu cerah dan mempesona dan hembusan angin laut yang menyentuh setiap sudut hati dan badan Lightning, menenangkannya dari pikiran buruk. Ia menatap Noctis yang berdiri di sampingnya, menikmati hal yang sama.

Lightning menatap Noctis dengan kagum. Baru kali ini, Lightning menatap Noctis dengan perasaan seperti ini. Memikirkan kembali setiap kata-kata dan tindakan Noctis, membuat hatinya terasa senang. Senang sekali. Senang, lega, dan bahagia. Hatinya berdegup dengan ritme yang kencang dan tenang. Lightning tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak dipaksakan dan terpampang dengan malu. Ia mengingat kembali rasa hangat dan kenyamanan tiap kali Noctis mengenggam tangannya. Kehidupan Lightning sudah lama tidak merasakan kenyamanan, maka, sensasi yang memenuhi hidupnya tiap kali menatap Noctis, membuatnya merasakan hal itu.

Noctis juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia menatap ke langit cerah, dan bintang-bintang seakan bersenyum kepadanya. Noctis sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan begini. Perasaan dimana ia begitu senang, takut, dan marah secara sekaligus. Perasaan yang senang dan membahagiakan tiap kali ia melihat Lightning tersenyum, tertawa, dan menatap keluar jendela mobil. Ia merasakan kehadiran orang yang sangat penting di dekatnya. Ya, ia punya temang-teman dan mereka juga penting, tapi, Lightning adalah kepentingan yang _special_.

Meski Lightning terlihat dingin dan _distant,_ Ia adalah orang yang terbuka, mungkin?. Noctis tertawa sedikit, benar… Ia tidak tahu banyak tentang Light.

Semoga ia perlahan mendapatkan kepercayaannya. Ia berpaling untuk menatap Lightning dan disambut dengan mata _electrical blueish green_ yang berkilau di bawah bintang-bintang terang. Ia sedang tersenyum dan jantung dan waktu Noctis seakan berhenti sejenak. Senyum Lightning yang ia lihat sekarang adalah senyum terindah dari mulut siapapun yang pernah ia temukan. Mukanya memerah dan hatinya berdegup dengan kencang.

Lightning melihat mata _ocean blue_ yang dalam dan tangguh. Lightning berpikir bahwa mukanya yang memerah sangatlah… imut.

Noctis memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu, dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "A-Aku akan segera mendirikan tendanya!"

"Biar aku bantu." Kata Lightning, mengikuti Noctis.

"Eh! Light, kau istirahat saja, aku bisa sendiri, kok." Tawar Noctis, Lightning menggeleng kepala.

"Noct, aku harus membantu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Pangeran Lucis bekerja untukku. Nanti aku dipenjara." canda Lightning yang membuat si pangeran tertawa.

"Baiklah, Light."

"Jadi, aku harus apa?"

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Noctis dan menerima anggukan, " _Okay, great!_ Kelihatannya kita tidak akan mati kelaparan selama perjalanan ini."

Lightning tertawa perlahan, "Baiklah, baiklah… Dimana bahannya?"

Noctis menunjuk kearah tas hitam kecil yang berisi perlengkapan masak, dan Lightning pun mengambilnya. Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, yaitu; Lightning, memasak. Noctis, membuat tenda dan tempat perapian bagi sumber kehangatan. Mereka bercakap-cakap tentang pengalaman camping Noctis dan teman-teman. Tertawa dengan hal-hal lucu yang dikatakan kepada satu sama lain.

XIII-XV

"Makanan ini adalah makanan yang terenak yang pernah masuk mulutku." Seru Noctis, sambil melahap nasi goreng _paela_ ala Lightning, dengan sehat.

Mereka telah selesai melaksanakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan sekarang sedang duduk di tempat duduk yang di atur melingkari perapian. Menyantap makan malam di bawah langit malam dan menghirup udara laut yang segar, membuat suasana disekitar mereka begitu tentram.

"Kau berlebihan." Lightning memakan makanannya dengan biasa, "Ini biasa-biasa saja."

Noctis menelan nasi gorengnya, "Kau bercanda? Biasa-biasa saja? Ini sangat enak, Light! Temanku, Ignis, pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu!" ia tersenyum membayangkan Ignis dan Light, memasak bersama.

Light juga menelan makanannya, "Aku tak sabar bertemu teman-temanmu. Mereka terdengar sangat hebat." Ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Mereka juga pasti tak sabar bertemu denganmu!"

Mereka kembali terdiam dengan tenang, sambil menikmati makanan masing-masing. Noctis karena kegirangan makan, Ia menghabisi makanannya dengan cepat, sehingga makanannya tersedak.

"uhuk! uhuk!" Noctis menepuk dadanya dengan kuat.

Lightning segera bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengambil air bagi Noctis. Ia menumpahkan air di gelas dan memberikannya kepada pria bersurai hitam itu. Noctis mengambil gelas itu dengan segera dan meminum airnya, tenggorokannya terbebas dari makanan enak yang jatuh ke perutnya, dan Light mengusap-usap belakangnya menenangi dia.

Noctis menghela napas lega, " _Oh, God. Thanks, Light._ "

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lightning menaruh tangannya di pundak Noctis.

"Ya…" Noctis tertawa pelan, "Makanan ini terlalu enak bagi dahagaku."

"Kau ini-" Lightning memukul pundaknya perlahan, membuat Noctis tertawa, "Dasar…"

"Maaf, Light." Ia tersenyum ringan, berdiri dan membawa piringnya ke tempat _recycle_.

Lightning kembali duduk di kursinya dan meneruskan makanannya yang sedikit. Noctis kembali dengan gelas air, ia kasih ke Lightning dan menerima anggukan terima kasih. Noctis kembali duduk dan menikmati pemandangan malam cerah dan Lightning yang indah. Makan pun, Lightning terlihat seperti ratu. Sopan dan elegan. Tidak seperti Noctis. Seorang Pangeran yang makan terlalu cepat sampai tersedak. Sungguh memalukan. Ia menutup mukanya dengan satu tangan. Lightning tersenyum kecil melihat si pangeran. wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ menyelesaikan mekanannya dan segera menaruhnya ke kotak _recycle_. Ia kembali duduk disamping Noctis.

Noctis menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Jadi, Light… um-" Ia mendapatkan perhatian si surai _rosy-pink,_ "Kau berasal dari mana?"

Lightning diam dan berpikir sejenak, "Aku berasal dari sebuah dunia yang bernama Cocoon."

"Heeh," Noctis tersenyum, "Apakah disana indah?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu. Cocoon adalah dunia mengapung diatas dunia lain yang bernama Pulse." Lightning mengingat kembali, "Duniaku jauh lebih moderen daripada duniamu ini. Bahkan, lebih indah." Ia tersenyum mengejek. Noctis tertawa sarkastik.

Lightning tertawa lepas, "Maaf, Noct. _Don't take it personal._ "

Noctis mengangkat alisnya, tersenyum senang, melihat Lightning tidak setegang tadi, "Terus?"

Lightning menyandarkan badannya lebih santai, menatap langit indah, "Sayang, aku menghancurkannya."

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"… Kau menghancurkan duniamu?"

"Ya. Tapi, tentu saja demi menyelamatkannya."

Noctis menatap Lightning dengan bingung dan kaget, "Maksudnya?"

"Dulu Cocoon dan Pulse sangat bermusuhan. Mereka saling mengutuki dan menakuti satu sama lain. Para fal'cie dari kedua dunia ingin mengakhiri peperangan itu dan mengutus orang-orang dari berbeda dunia untuk menjadi L'cie mereka."

"Fal'cie? L'cie?"

Lightning berpikir kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya, "Hmm, bisa dibilang Fal'cie adalah penjaga dunia-dunia kita dan L'cie adalah orang-orang pilihan Fal'cie untuk menjaga ketentraman Cocoon dan Pulse."

"Oh! Jadi mereka seperti _peacekeeper_ ,begitu?"

"Sebenarnya begitu, tetapi, penguasa-penguasa kedua dunia adalah orang-orang jahat dan membuat image para L'cie sebagai penjahat."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dari zaman dahulu, mereka membuat para masyarakat kedua dunia saling membenci dengan menyebarkan cerita-cerita buruk, seperti, 'Orang-orang langit adalah iblis yang belum turun untuk menghancurkan Pulse', atau, 'Orang-orang tanah akan menjajah dunia langit dan membawa kehancuran bagi Cocoon', seperti begitu. Cerita-cerita seperti ini meneror masyarakat untuk saling membenci dan menakuti."

"… Jadi, kau menghancurkan duniamu untuk menghentikan pertikaian seperti itu?"

"Hmm… Tidak juga."

"Heh?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan adikku yang terpilih sebagai L'cie Pulse." Cerita Lightning dengan sedih, "Dulu, aku adalah prajurit tentara Cocoon yang sama memiliki tujuan untuk menjaga kedamaian Cocoon dengan menghancurkan para L'cie."

"Kau… Jadi, Light, kau bertugas untuk… menghancurkan adikmu sendiri?"

"…"

Noctis merasakan aura sedih yang terpapar di sekitar Lightning. Kepala berkulit putih cantiknya tertunduk kebawah dan matanya memandang api yang hangat, "… Ya. Aku ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan adikku sendiri."

"Astaga, Light…"

"Aku berkata hal-hal yang buruk padanya. Dia lari dari hadapanku bersama kekasihnya. Ia ditangkap oleh Fal'Cie Cocoon, sebelum kekasihnya dapat menyelamatkan dia." Lightning menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat salah satu kejadian yang terburuk dalam hidupnya, "Aku tak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluargaku, maka, aku pun berhenti dari Guardian Corps dan segera mencari Serah, adikku."

"Lightning…"

"Aku berhasil menemukannya tetapi, ia telah menyelesaikan _focus_ nya dan berubah menjadi kristal. Itulah kisah akhir para L'cie yang berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka."

"Apa misi- um, _Focus_ Serah?"

"Ia berhasil keluar dari Fal'cie Cocoon dan menyampaikan kepadaku untuk menyelamatkan Cocoon." Lightning mengunci tangannya, "Aku dalam keadaan marah, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, melakukan hal yang bodoh juga."

"Kau? Melakukan hal yang bodoh?"

"Aku menantang dan menghancurkan Fal'Cie Cocoon dan menerima kutukan menjadi L'cie Pulse."

Mata Noctis terpapar kaget, "Kau juga menjadi L'cie?!"

Lightning mengangguk, "Ya. Aku menjadi L'cie. _Focus_ ku adalah menyelamatkan Cocoon."

Noctis terdiam. Kisah Lightning dan dunianya sangatlah menegangkan.

"Aku… Aku sangat takut saat mengetahui bahwa aku telah menjadi L'cie. Tapi, aku berharap jika, aku mampu menyelesaikan… Aku… Aku bisa menyelamatkan Serah." Terus Lightning dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak membuat kata-katanya tidak terdengar gemetar.

Noctis menatap kebawah. Ia merasa sedih melihat Lightning begini. Mungkin ia salah menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, Ia harus tahu.

"Aku berusaha menyelamatkan Cocoon dengan teman-temanku. Kami mengungkapkan kejahatan Kaisar Cocoon, namun, meskipun begitu, Cocoon masih tetap tidak mempercayai kami. Maka, kami pun tidak sengaja menghancurkan Cocoon sehingga hampir jatuh ke tanah Pulse. Dua temanku, Fang dan Vanille, menghentikan kehancuran total Cocoon dengan mengkristalkan diri mereka bersama Cocoon." Ia tersenyum mengingat hal ini, "Dengan begitu, kami telah menyelamatkan Cocoon dan _Focus_ kami telah terpenuhi."

Noctis menatap bingung, "Kalau begitu… Light, seharusnya kau sudah-" Mata Noctis menatap takut, "Menjadi Kristal…"

Lightning tersenyum. "Ya. Tapi, sebuah keajaiban terjadi." Lightning meregangkan tangannya, "Kami di bebaskan. Kami dibebaskan dari Kristal kami, dan begitu juga Serah."

Noctis menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah…"

Lightning tersenyum melihat Noctis, ia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena tegang. Apakah ia mengkhawatirkannya?

"Jadi, setelah itu, kau dan Serah hidup bahagia?" Tawar Noctis dengan senyuman.

Lightning menahan tawanya, "Noctis, kisahku tadi hanyalah chapter pertama dari duniaku."

"Heh?"

"Setelah menyelamatkan Cocoon. Pada hari yang sama, aku mengharapkan ketenangan. Tetapi, para dewa sepertinya membenciku." Tawa Lightning, "Kau masih ingin aku melanjutkannya?"

"Apakah kau bertanya padaku seperti itu karena kau sudah lelah atau tidak ingin mengatakannya?" Tawar Noctis dengan hati-hati. Kisah Lightning yang pertama sudah memilukan, ia bisa memberikan waktu untuk Lightning agar ia bisa menceritakannya di lain waktu mungkin.

"Hmm… Tidak kedua-duanya. Namun, harus ku katakan, kali ini, _Chapter_ ku tidak akan berakhir dengan indah…" Peringatan Lightning menusuk hati Noctis.

Noctis menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia seperti akan mendengarkan cerita hantu yang sangat menyeramkan, "Ya. Aku siap."

Lightning menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum sedih,

"Aku membunuh Serah."


	5. Chapter 5 : Darkness of the Past

To be perfect, To be yours

Chapter 5 : Darkness of the past

Seakan waktu berhenti, Noctis terdiam dan bahkan tidak bernapas. Ia hanya menatap _warrior goddess_ yang terdiam sambil menutup matanya. Lightning tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, membiarkan Noctis menerima ceritanya. Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, si Pangeran bersurai hitam memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Lightning.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu." kata Noctis dengan tegas.

Lightning menyeringai, "Mempercayainya atau tidak, itu terjadi dan keputusanmulah yang menentukannya." Ia menyilang tangan dan kakinya, "Aku membunuh Serah yang tidak berdosa karena aku lemah." Mata _electrical blueish green_ menatap ke api yang menyala.

"Apa maksudmu?" Noctis bertanya bingung, "Kau belum menyelesaikan ceritamu. Kau hanya memulainya dengan awal yang memukul." kali ini, ia menyeringai, "Kau selalu memulai cerita dengan awal yang buruk, Light."

Lightning tersenyum, "Hmm… Kau benar. Kebiasaanku untuk mengintimidasi orang masih terbawa…"

Mereka kembali terdiam sejenak, Lightning menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Saat kami menyelamatkan Cocoon, secara tidak langsung, kami membuka portal kegelapan menuju, Vallhala." Lightning tersenyum, "Kau tahu tempat itu?"

Noctis mengangguk, "Akhirat, Tempat dimana para dewa berperang, Tempat terbentuknya keseimbangan."

"Kau benar. Disanalah aku dibawa oleh dewa Etro."

"Light, kau dipaksakan untuk memasuki tempat itu?" Tanya Noctis dengan serius.

Lightning menoleh kearah pemandangan laut malam, "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, aku mengerti kondisi saat itu." Ia menghirup angin laut yang menenangkan, "Etro sedang dalam ambang kematian, dan Chaos ingin membunuhnya. Jika ia mati, maka, dunia kami pun akan dipenuhi dengan kekacauan."

Mendengar Lightning, Noctis merasa sangat kagum, "Jadi, kau membantu Etro untuk mengembalikan keadaan semula?"

Lightning mengangguk, "Ya. Demi Serah, Cocoon, dan teman-temanku yang hidup di dunia manusia."

Noctis tersenyum, namun, ia sadar bahwa ia telah mendengar akhir cerita ini, jadi, ia berharap semacam _plot-twist,_ "Kau telah melihat akhirat… Bagaimana disana?"

"Disana…" Lightning terdiam sejenak, "Aku hanya berperang. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menikmati tempat itu…"

"Oh! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud-!" Noctis salah bertanya…

"Tidak apa-apa. Tempat itu sudah hilang dalam hidupku." Lightning menenangkan Noctis yang sedikit panik, ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku bertemu dengan Etro dan ia mengangkatku menjadi _Champion_ nya."

Noctis terdiam, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Lightning lebih dalam lagi, "Ia memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk merasakan aliran waktu masa depan, masa lalu, dan saat ini. Ia menunjukkanku semua kekacauan yang akan dilakukan oleh Chaos. Ia juga memberitahuku bahwa jika aku menerima permintaan untuk berperang demi namanya, Ia akan menjaga dunia yang kita tinggali itu."

Lightning menyeringai, "Aku menerima permintaan itu dengan kesombongan… Aku selalu percaya kekuatanku sendiri akan menyelamatkan dunia. Aku berperang sendiri dalam peperangan yang tidak akan berakhir."

"Aku sadar," Lightning mengunci kedua tangan dalam pangkuannya, "Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Aku lemah dan bodoh. Aku takut untuk berperang selamanya sendiri."

Noctis meraih tangannya yang mulai membiru akibat tekanan yang kuat, "Light… Ketakutan membuatmu menjadi seorang manusia, tentu saja kau takut."

Lightning tersenyum, "Ya… Kau benar. Aku merasa bagaikan manusia tidak berguna, lalu, aku pun meminta bantuan Serah dalam peperanganku."

Noctis menatapnya dengan sedih, "Jadi, kalian bertarung bersama?"

"Tidak dalam tempat yang sama," Lightning menggeleng, "Kami harus bertarung dengan Chaos dari dunia manusia dan dari Valhalla. Aku memintanya untuk bertarung dari sana bersama kawan-kawan kami dan aku akan bertarung di Valhalla."

"Lalu?"

Lightning tersenyum, "Serah dan kawan-kawan, berhasil mengalahkan musuhnya dan begitu juga aku."

Noctis tertawa, "Jadi, kau hanya bercanda tentang kematian Serah ya?"

"Tidak," Nada Lightning menajam, "Kami memang berhasil mengalahkan musuh, tapi, kami telah kehabisan waktu. Etro mati dan Serah pun yang terikat dengan Etro juga…"

"Mati…" Selesai Lightning dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Noctis tersentak, "Bagaimana bisa Serah terkait dengan Etro?"

"Untuk menjaga agar aku tidak mengkhianati _Goddess Etro,_ ia mengambil Serah sebagai jaminanku. Tugasku sama seperti tugas biasanya! Jaga Etro berarti menjaga Serah! Tapi, aku…"

"Aku gagal…"

Melihat muka Lightning yang memancarkan emosi marah dan sedih membuat hati Noctis meluluh pedih, "Light… Itu bukan salahmu…" ia mencoba menenangkan hati si wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ ini.

"Meski kau berkata seperti itu, Noct, kau tahu kebenarannya." geram Lightning, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tebing, "Kau tahu aku yang salah. Aku seharusnya tidak membuat Serah memasuki perangku. Ia seharusnya bisa hidup bahagia tanpa merasakan arti penderitaan seperti yang kurasakan setelah membunuh diriku yang lama dan bertarung mati-matian demi kelangsungan hidupnya."

"Tidak." Noctis berdiri, ia mendekati Lightning yang mentapnya dengan tajam, "Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu."

"Lightning…" Noctis memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan tajam, "Seperti yang kau bilang, kau hanyalah manusia biasa. Kau bukanlah seorang dewa yang mempunyai kepribadian sempurna. Kau berjuang demi semua orang dan hidup mereka. Adikmu membantumu karena itu adalah pilihannya. Adikmu pasti sangat senang bisa membantumu dalam segenap perjuanganmu…"

Mata Lightning mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merangkul badannya dengan kedua tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau… Kau yakin? Apakah Serah tidak membenciku karena itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." kata Noctis dengan tegas, "Serah pasti bahagia bisa berjuang bersamamu."

"Kau," Lightning menarik napas pelan, "Terdengar seperti Serah sendiri…" ia tersenyum.

Noctis memberikannya muka bingung, "Oh, ya?"

"Ceritaku belum selesai…"

Pangeran bersurai hitam menghela napas frustrasi, "Astaga… Kali ini, kejadian buruk apa lagi yang melanda hidupmu, Light?"

"Aku… Mendapatkan Serah kembali…"

Mereka kembali duduk di dekat perapian dan kali ini, Noctis duduk di depan Lightning, menyaksikan setiap gerak-gerik mulutnya dengan seksama. Ia senang mendengar bahwa Lightning mendapatkan Serah kembali, tetapi, bukannya Serah sudah mati?

"Jadi, Kau mendapatkan Serah kembali?" Tanya Noctis dengan bingung, "Bagaimana?"

"Setelah Etro mati, aku harus menggantikan posisinya dalam _Devine Throne_ , Aku ditidurkan dengan _eternal crystalization._ Untuk menanggung kesalahanku dalam membiarkan _Goddess_ mati, maka, aku pun menjalani tugasnya sebagai penjaga gerbang kematian. Aku dibangunkan oleh Bhunivelze."

Noctis terkaget, "Bhunivelze? Dewa Pencipta?"

"Ya. Aku di bangunkan oleh dia karena dia mengutusku untuk menyelamatkan dunia lagi." Lightning menghela napas panjang, "Para dewa sungguh membenciku…"

Noctis tertawa ringan, "Kelihatannya seperti itu…"

Lightning melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah Etro mati, begitu banyak _chaos energy_ melanda duniaku. Aku ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan itu dan menyelamatkan semua orang."

"Tugas normal…" Noctis berkata jujur.

"Normal?" Lightning tertawa, " _Chaos Energy_ itu tersimpan dalam tubuh teman-temanku yang masih terperangkap sebagai L'Cie."

Noctis menggerutkan alisnya, "Kau telah hidup lama untuk menanggung semua ini…"

"Hey," Lightning menendang kakinya, "Aku masih 23."

Noctis melompat kaget, "Apa?! Kau 23?!"

"Ya. Aku 23 tahun. _Well… As long as I remembered it correctly._ " Lightning mengangguk.

"Aku kira kau masih 19, gitu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku berumur 24 tahun, Light. Tapi, kau terlihat terlalu muda untuk berumuran hampir sama denganku." Ia tertawa perlahan, lalu matanya kembali menatap Lightning dengan tatapan lembut, "Kau sudah bekerja keras. Serah pasti bahagia sekarang."

Lightning terdiam sejenak, tetapi membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mati diatas pedang dan tanganku sendiri."

"Itu tidak lucu." Noctis membersut.

Lightning tertawa ringan, "Tidak, mukamu itu yang lucu."

Noctis merasa sedikit senang mendengar tawa Lightning, berarti ia berhasil menaikan moodnya kembali, tetapi, Ia juga sadar bahwa Lightning memiliki rasa jahil dan Ialah yang menanggung semua kata-kata jahil itu.

Si pangeran bersurai hitam itu menghela napas panjang, ia kembali menghadap si wanita bersurai _rosy-pink_ , "Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Hmm…" Lightning menghadap ke arah laut dan tersenyum, "Entahlah… Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka sejak pernihakah Serah."

Melihat sisi Lightning yang lembut dan baik membuat hati Noctis ringan dan senang. Ia telah mendengar cerita tentang Lightning. Kehidupan, Keluarga, dan Perjuangan hidupnya. Noctis merasa _overwhelmed._ Wanita yang ia temui tadi pagi dan hampir menabraknya adalah satu-satunya wanita tercantik dan terkuat yang pernah ia temui. Luna juga adalah wanita yang kuat, tetapi, ia sudah tidak ada lagi. Noctis juga menganggap Luna sebagai kakak yang takkan pernah ia dapat, jadi rasa kekagumannya beda dengan rasa untuk Lightning.

"Hey, Light?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan membantumu."

Lightning kembali menghadap Noctis yang memberikannya tatapan yang selalu membuat hatinya berhenti ataupun _skipped a beat_. Noctis menatapnya dengan rasa _determination_ tercampur dengan _happiness_.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari alasan mengapa kau ada disini."

Mata Lightning seakan di karuniai kekuatan yang bisa membuat semuanya _slow-motioned_ dan terhenti. Ia tanya terpaku kepada mata _ocean blue_ Noctis. Matanya kelihatan sangat dalam dan penuh ketulusan.

"Aku..."

"Kau disini dengan alasan, Light. Kau nyata dan aku percaya akan hal itu. Aku pasti akan membantu dan menolongmu dengan segenap kekuatanku."

"Noctis... Kau..."

"Makanya, Kumohon... Kau harus mempercayaiku."

Lightning terpaku dengan kata-kata imbalannya. Sejak dulu, Lightning tidak mempercayai siapapun bahkan dengan nama aslinya. Namun, lelaki ini berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya. Memang Lightning tidak ingin menyimpan apapun kepada Noctis karena kristal mereka yang saling berkaitan, dan begitu juga Noctis kepadanya. Tapi, hal ini berbeda. Mengapa ini berbeda? Lightning merasa ini berbeda. Apakah Ia mulai kehilangan pikirannya lagi?

"Noctis, aku..."

Tiba-tiba, Jantung Lightning terasa sangat berat dan berdegup membawa begitu banyak kesakitan. Lightning langsung berlutut ke tanah, memegang letak jantungnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang familiar dan cahaya yang menyilaukan dari jantungnya. Noctis berlutut dihadapannya dan menahan pundaknya. Lightning tidak bisa mendengar suara Noctis. Jantungnya terlalu sakit dan tubuhnya seolah berhenti bekerja. Ia jatuh ke arah Noctis, yang menangkapnya. Ia melihat Noctis membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha memanggil namanya. Pandangan Lightning mulai kabur. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya dengan jelas adalah raut muka Noctis yang sangat khawatir dan takut. Lalu, Lightning pun menutup matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Dalam keheningan yang gelap, Lightning mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal... Suara dari seseorang yang mengutusnya... seseorang yang ia kecewakan... seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya...

 _'When reaching for the future, we sometimes fall into the past. As we gaze upon events that cannot be changed, our hearts grow bitter with regret. Trusting is not a sin, but, it also brings you something worth to give. Learn from the past that brings you the greatest suffer. Make it your power... Let it flow inside your life... Accept it..._

 _Remember that..._

 _my dear, Lightning...'_

Noctis yang panik, menahan Lightning dalam pelukannya. Ia terlihat sangat pucat dan kristalnya sedang bereaksi. Apakah ia akan kehilangan Lightning? Apakah Lightning baik-baik saja? Pikiran Noctis tercerai berai dan badannya gemetar takut. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lightning terlihat sangat kesakitan, dan ia hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat. Berdoa kepada siapapun dewa yang ada untuk menolong Lightning saat itu untuk bekerja, Noctis merangkulnya lebih erat dan mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, "Light! Lightning!"

Ia berusaha membangunkannya namun, usahanya nihil. Cahaya Kristal Lightning bersinar lebih terang. Noctis mengeluarkan kristalnya dan membiarkan cahaya kristalnya memasuki cahaya Lightning. Ia akan mengeluarkan Lightning dari kondisi ini. Lalu, tiba-tiba Lightning bergerak sedikit, meski matanya tidak terbuka. Napasnya mulai teratur dengan baik dan cahaya kristalnya memudar. Noctis menghela napas panjang yang melegahkan. Dengan begini ia tahu Lightning tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, Kekhawatirannya belum sirna ketika Lightning membuka mulutnya dan menyebutkan nama,

" _Goddess Etro?_ "


	6. Chapter 6 : Friends' gathering

To be perfect, To be yours

Chapter 6 : Friends gathering

Ignis, Gladio, dan Prompto, dalam perjalanan mereka ke Altissia, membawa Regalia terbang supaya menghemat waktu. Meski sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal ini, tetapi, Regalia terbang memberikan sensasi yang tak pernah memuaskan. Mereka sedang terbang diatas Hammerhead dan pemandangan gunung-gunung yang bercorak hebat dilewati.

"Sungguh, Aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumi Regalia~!" Kata Prompto, sambil mengambil foto-foto lewat kameranya.

"Kita sedang berada diatas Hammerhead, apakah kalian ingin berhenti sejenak?" Tanya si pengemudi, Ignis.

"Hmm, Apakah mungkin kita akan bertemu Cid dan Cindy?" Tanya Gladi sambil tersenyum, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu mereka..."

"Oh ya! Kita mampir dulu yuk~ Aku ingin bertemu Cindy!" Prompto jawab dengan malu.

"Prompt, bukannya kau sudah ditolak dulu?" Gladio bertanya dengan canda.

Prompto yang duduk di samping Ignis menatap kebelakang, "Bu-Bukan urusanmu, Gladi~!"

Mereka bertiga tertawa, lalu, Ignis menurunkan Regalia ke arah Bengkel Cid. Untung bagi mereka, Ignis adalah pilot yang handal sehingga mereka mendarat dengan _smooth and safe_.

XV - XIII

Cid sedang tidur setelah Noctis dan wanita bernama, Lightning itu pergi. Ia akan membuat pedang Lightning setelah ia beristirahat. Tetapi, entah kenapa, semua usahanya untuk beristirahat itu selalu diganggu seseorang. Ia terbangun ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Cid terbangun dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dua orang perempuan yang berpakaian aneh.

"Permisi~!" salah satu perempuan berambut _red orange_ yang diikat dua, memakai pakaian yang menampilkan sebagian besar tubuhnya yang mulus. Ia menghela napas panjang, anak muda jaman sekarang dan pakaian mereka.

Cid yang merasa kelelahan tidak bisa menolak pelanggan, "Ada perlu apa, nak?"

"Ah~! Maaf menganggu, pak! Anda pemilik tempat ini?" Si cewek dengan _pigtails_ bertanya, "um...! Kami melihat beberapa pedang aneh disini dan temanku ingin bertanya tentang itu!" Lanjutnya dengan aksen yang aneh.

Cid mengangkat alisnya bingung, lalu, teman si wanita bersurai _red orange_ itu melangkah maju, "Maaf, pak. Bapak berjualan pedang atau tombak disini?" Wanita berambut hitam pekat berpola seperti petarung Gallhalad, tinggi dan kelihatan kuat.

"Ya, tentu saja, nak. Kau ingin membeli atau?" Cid tidak mau membuang waktu banyak untuk istirahat.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli satu tombak dan," ia memberi tatapan berpikir kepada si wanita yang lebih pendek, ia tersenyum, "satu belati."

Cid mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengambil apa yang mereka minta di lemari penyimpangan senjatanya. Sementara ia memilih senjata yang mereka minta, ia mendengar perbincangan kedua orang asing tersebut. Ia heran dengan cara bicara mereka yang jarang ia dengar. Mereka juga berpakaian aneh tetapi

"Hey, Fang! Aku tak bisa menggunakan belati~"

"Tenanglah, Vanille. Ini hanya sekedar pertahanan cadangan untukmu."

"Tapi~"

"Vanille, aku berjanji kepadamu bahwa akulah yang akan menjagamu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"... Ya sudah, aku percaya padamu, Fang. Sekarang, aku merasa sangat haus~! Aku boleh pergi beli minum di supermarket itu, kan?"

"Pergilah."

Cid kembali dengan sebuah tombak yang pernah dibeli oleh si Pangeran dan belati kecil. Ia melihat si wanita berpakaian biru dan tank top hitam. Ia merasa penasaran dengan kedua wanita ini.

"Hey, nak." Ia memanggil si wanita bersurai hitam, yang mengangkat kepalanya dari tombak yang ia pegang.

"Ya?"

"Kau bukan dari sekitar sini, kan?" Tunjuk Cid, "Kau dan temanmu berpakaian lebih aneh daripada anak muda biasanya..."

Si wanita bermata _light-chocolate_ itu menatapnya dengan kejut, tetapi mengeluarkan desahan tawa, "Kau benar, pak. Kami... bukan dari sekitar sini."

"Siapa namamu?" Cid menyilangkan tangannya.

"Fang." Jawabnya dengan santai, si wanita bahkan memberikan tangannya, "Oerba Yun Fang."

Cid mengambil ajakan kenalannya, "Cid. Senang bertemu denganmu, nak. Lalu, temanmu?"

"Oh, namanya Vanille. Ia teman..." Fang tampak memikirkan kata-katanya dengan baik, " _She's more like a sister, you know mate?_ "

Cid mengangguk mengerti, "Ia, kelihatannya begitu."

Fang bertanya tentang biaya kedua senjata pesanan mereka dan Cid memberikan harga yang patut. Fang membayar sesuai keinginan dan segera pergi ke supermarket sebelah untuk mengecek teman _ehem-_ adiknya.

" _Thank you for this, Cid."_ Fang melambai, "Semoga kita bertemu kembali."

Cid hanya mengangguk. Malas bercerita lebih lanjut. Lalu, tiba-tiba suara mobil terbang mendarat di depan garasinya Cid. Ia segera mengetahui siapa yang akan mengganggu ketenagannya berikut.

XV - XIII

Ketika Regalia mendarat dengan mulus di depan gerbang garasi Cid, ketiga pria yang berada di dalamnya, langsung melihat si Kakek beraut sebal menatap mereka dengan bosan. Seperti biasa, Prompto langsung tertegun dan kedua yang lain hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka keluar dari mobil kerajaan dan menyambut si kakek dengan senyum kaku.

"Hey, kek Cid!" Tebar Prompto dengan kaku, "Apa kabar, kek?"

Cid melambai dengan malas, "Aku sudah tua dan perlu istirahat, tetapi, kalian tetap saja mengangguku..."

"Maafkan kami, Cid," jawab Ignis, "Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu saja."

"Heh," ia tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Nak, tapi, aku tak perlu khawatirmu."

"Tentu saja, Cid." Kata Gladio, "Dengan tingkahmu seperti ini, aku yakin kau masih punya ratusan tahun lagi." Ia tertawa lebar.

Cid hanya menggeleng kepalanya, lelah berkata lebih kepada mereka. Ia kembali melihat kearah mereka dan bertanya,

"Kalian tidak bersama si pangeran?"

Gladio menggeleng kepala, "Tidak, ia pergi berkelana sendiri."

Cid tersenyum, "Sendiri?"

"Ia," sambung Prompto, "Katanya dia menerima panggilan para dewa untuk melakukan petualangan atau sesuatu." Prompto menghela napas panjang.

"Maksudnya Dewa adalah dewi kan?" Tanya Cid, ia menyilangkan tangannya.

Ketiga pria kawan si pangeran mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud si kakek mekanik. Sebelum seorang dari mereka bertanya lebih lanjut, seorang wanita muda tiba-tiba datang berlarian kearah Cid, memanggilnya 'Pak'. Pandangan Cid pergi kearah nicknamenya dipanggil dan melihat Vanille berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa, nak?" Ia bertanya kepada si wanita berikat rambut dua itu yang kelihatan senang setiap saat.

"Maaf mengganggumu lagi, tapi, aku juga ingin membeli satu belati pilihanku sendiri." Katanya dengan semangat.

Cid mengangkat alisnya, bingung, "Kenapa? kau tak suka belati yang dipilih kakakmu?"

"Hmm?" Vanille memberikannya senyum indah, "Bukannya begitu, kok! Aku suka pilihan Fang! Tapi, lebih baik jaga-jaga saja..."

Cid hanya mengangguk, ia tak bisa menolak pelanggan, kan?, "Silahkan lihat-lihat di belakang."

Vanille mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan berjalan kearah pajangan belati berada. Cid kembali kearah para ketiga pria muda itu dan salah satu dari mereka menatap gadis yang baru saja lewat itu dengan mata lebar.

"C-Cid..." Prompto menelan ludahnya, tampak gugup, "S-Siapa gadis itu?"

"Hmm?" Cid menoleh ke arah Vanille yang sedang melihat-lihat belati di sekitarnya, "Gadis itu? Dia seorang pelanggan. Dia bersama kakaknya."

Prompto segera berpaling kepada Gladio yang sedang melihat-lihat ke arah Mini-Market. Ia segera meloncatkan dirinya ke arah si Penjaga Raja. Gladio terkaget dengan aksi yang brutal tersebut. Ia memberikan Prompto tatapan jengkel dan bingung. Prompto menatap kearahnya dengan muka yang berwarna tomat.

"Gladdy~! Aku menemukan seorang dewi lagi!"

Gladdio mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

"Seorang Dewi yang berpakaian tradisional dengan senyum yang indah dan membahagiakan muncul di bengkelnya Cid!"

"Lagi?"

Prompto menatapnya dengan kaget, "Hahh~! i-itu!"

"Cid!"

Kedua lelaki yang menjadi pengikut setia Pangeran Noctis kembali mengarah ke seorang perempuan yang berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut seperti Gladiolus tetapi dengan sedikit perbedaan yang membuatnya begitu bercahaya dengan kulit coklat yang sexy dan badan yang hot. Ia memakai kameja biru laut dengan lengan yang dilipat dan celana jeans yang mencapai anklenya. Mata Gladio terpampang lebar melihat seorang wanita dengan badan yang tinggi dan kuat, juga cantik. Ia kelihatannya membawa sebuah tas plastik yang berisi baju.

Cid menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke arah garasinya, "Adikmu di dalam."

Si gadis berkulit coklat itu menghela napas panjang, " _Always like that..._ Makasih, Cid."

Cid mengangguk dan membiarkan Fang melewatinya. Cid kembali kearah para bujangan pengikut pangeran dan melihat mereka semua melihat kedua wanita yang berada di dalam garasinya dan ia menghela napas.

"Anak-anak sekalian, kalian harus segera mencari pasangan hidup."

Gladiolus dan Prompto tersipu malu dan melihat kearah lain. Ignis hanya tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan tingkah kedua temannya.

"Karena si Pangeran sudah mendapatkan pasangannya."

Seakan langit yang cerah tak berawan melingkupi mereka dengan tenang,"eh?" lalu, tiba-tiba muncul petir yang menyambar mereka, para sahabat pangeran,

" _WHAT?!"_

XIII - XV

"Vanille," panggil si penombak Pulse dengan tatapan _light-glare_ , "Sedang apa kau?"

Vanille bahkan tidak menatap kearah Fang dan menjawab, "Aku ingin mencari senjataku sendiri~!"

"Van," Fang menghela napas, "Kita bahkan tidak tau kita ini berada dimana. Mungkin saja kita tidak perlu memiliki _too much weapons._ "

Si wanita bersurai orange menatapnya dengan cemberut, "Tapi, Fang~, bagaimana kau tau kita tak perlu _weapons at all_?", Lalu ia kembali tersenyum senang, " _Better prepared than none~_ "

Fang menggaruk kepalanya dan menghela napas, Ia memikirkan kata-kata Vanille. Memang, bersiap dan berjaga-jaga lebih baik daripada tidak ada, tetapi, ia juga memikirkan alasan mengapa mereka dipanggil ke tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat berbeda daripada Pulse ataupun Cocoon. Sebelum mereka terbangun ke dunia ini, Fang dan Vanille sedang berada dalam perjalanan mereka untuk mengunjungi Snow, Serah, dan Lightning. Mereka tertidur di kereta dan terbangun di padang pasir yang dekat dengan tempat ini. Mereka bertemu dengan beberapa monster kecil yang bahkan tidak menyerang mereka. Antara mereka adalah monster jinak, atau mereka hanya tidak ingin menyerang Vanille, yang dengan tidak takutnya mendekati dan mengelus-elus kepala mereka.

Tadi Fang pergi ke toko sebelah yang merupakan sebuah mini-market. Ia sangat lega melihat mereka menjual beberapa pakaian yang bisa mereka pakai untuk sementara. Setelah melihat dengan seksama, orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini memakai baju yang normal seperti orang-orang di Cocoon. Demi mengurangi kecurigaan mereka, Fang berpikir untuk berbaur dengan mereka. Ia juga ingin Vanille melakukan hal yang sama.

"Van," panggil si Fang.

Vanille menatap kearahnya, "Ya?"

"Ini," si wanita bersurai hitam, memberikannya plastik berisi pakaian, "Pakai itu. Kita harus mencari tau kita berada dimana dan untuk apa."

Vanille menatapnya bingung tetapi mengangguk, "Baiklah, tetapi, dimana harus aku berganti?"

Fang menunjuk kearah luar, "Di belakang bangunan di sebelah ada toilet yang bisa kau gunakan."

Vanille mengangguk dan pergi kearah yang ditunjuk Fang.

Setelah melihat Vanille keluar, ia juga keluar dan melihat Cid sedang berbicara dengan tiga pria dengan tatapan _dumb-struct._

 _"WHAT?!"_ Mereka berteriak, membuat ia termundur kaget.

Ia melihat si pirang, mendekati Cid dengan kaku, "C-C-Cid, k-kau bercanda, kan?!"

Si pria yang memakai kacamata juga memperbaiki postur kacamatanya dan berkata, "Ia... Tidak mungkin Noctis mempunyai..." Ia kelihatannya memiikirkan kembali kata-katanya.

Lalu, si pria tinggi dengan muka yang tampan dan berbadan yang wow, juga berkata, "Kau yakin tentang hal ini, Cid?"

Cid kelihatannya mengangguk kepalanya, "Ya, 2 jam lalu, si pangeran datang kemari dengan wanita yang cantik sekali."

Fang menghela napas panjang, berpikir untuk tidak usah mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia melangkah pergi.

"Namanya Lightning."

Langkah Fang terhenti dan ia kembali menatap Cid dari belakang dengan penuh kejutan. Sebelum Cid berkata lebih lanjut, Fang memanggilnya.

"Cid," Ia melangkah kearah mereka. Tetapi, ia tidak sadar tatapan ketiga pria lain.

"Apakah Lightning yang kau maksud adalah seorang perempuan dengan tubuh yang tinggi, berambut pink, dan memiliki tatapan mematikan?"

Cid kelihatannya terkaget, "Ya. Kau kenalannya?"

"Dia berada disini?"

"Tadi." Cid mengangguk

"Sial," geruntu Fang, "Kita terlambat." ughh... Lightning juga berada disini.

"um, Nona?"

Fang menatap kearah pria ganteng bertubuh kuat yang memanggilnya, "Ya?"

"um... Kau mengenal si... 'Lightning' ini?" Ia bertanya dengan tidak nyaman. Pria ini bahkan tidak melihatnya ke mata. Mukanya sudah sangat merah.

Fang mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Ya. Dia temanku." Fang kembali melihat kearah lain, "Aku tak menyangka ia juga berada disini."

"Maksudmu di Hammerhead?" tanya si pria bersurai pirang.

"Bukan, maksudku-" Fang berhenti, "Ia. Di Hammerhead. Aku sedang mencarinya kemana-mana." Ia mengatakannya dengan setengah jujur.

Cid menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Tapi, Ia bersama si pangeran datang kemari dari Insomnia, _though_."

"I-Insomnia?"

"Jadi, Noctis bertemu dengannya di kota?" tanya si pirang kepada temannya yang memakai kacamata.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab si kacamata.

"N-Noctis?"

"um, Nona?" panggil si pria bersurai hitam, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Fang menggeleng kepalanya, "Ya, aku tak apa-apa."

Si pria menatapnya dengan khawatir, tetapi, ia sadar akan sesuatu, "Oh ya, Namaku Gladiolus Amicitia. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman dan Fang mengambilnya dengan senang hati,

"Fang. Oerba Yun Fang. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Gladiolus."

Gladio tersipu, "K-Kau bisa memanggilku Gladio, Fang."

"Aku Prompto Argentum!" kali ini si pirang yang berbicara, "dan dia," ia tunjuk ke arah si kacamata, "Ignis Scientia!"

Ignis mengangguk dengan sopan. Setelah ratusan tahun hidup, Fang sadar mereka bukanlah orang jahat. Bagaimana bisa? Yang pakai kacamata kelihatannya induk dari beberapa chocobos muda ini.

Fang mengembalikan anggukannya dengan hormat, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Fang~!"

Si wanita bersurai hitam dan kenalan-kenalan barunya memalingkan pandangan mereka kearah cewek yang memakai pakaian kaos bergambar chocobo dan celana pendek yang sampai di pahanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kearah si Pulsian lain.

"Baju ini sangat lucu~!" Ia tertawa sambil berputar-putar dihadapan Fang.

Fang tersenyum, " _Glad you like it, Vanille._ "

Vanille tersenyum kearah Fang dan melihat beberapa lelaki yang tidak ia tahu berdiri di belakang Fang. Ia berpikir mereka mungkin teman baru Fang. Ia berdiri di samping Fang dan tersenyum.

"Hallo~"

Prompto tersipu malu dan menggenggam lengan Gladio sebagai penopang, "H-Hai..."

Fang langsung tau apa yang dimaksud dengan reaksi Prompto dan ia pun menyilangkan tangannya, "Van, Perkenalkan dirimu."

Vanille menatap mereka satu per satu lalu tersenyum lagi, "Halo semua, Namaku Oerba Dia Vanille~! Kalian bisa memanggilku Vanille~"

Prompto segera membelakangi mereka dan menahan pipinya yang semakin memerah, 'Wanita yang sangat imut!' pikirnya.

Gladio dan Ignis menghela napas dan memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Vanille. Vanille menerima perkenalan mereka dengan hangat dan semangat. Fang tersenyum lega. Ia merasa sangat beruntung Vanille bisa cepat berbaur dengan orang-orang di dunia yang tidak mereka ketahui ini dengan cepat. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu keuntungan menjadi seorang yang begitu terbuka seperti Vanille. Fang mendengar Vanille segera bertanya-tanya kepada mereka tentang apapun yang berada di kepalanya yaitu; 'apa kabar', 'kalian disini untuk apa', dan, 'oh begitu~', di ujung mata Fang yang memperhatikan Vanille, ia merasa Gladio menatapnya beberapa kali, tapi, tiap kali ia menatap kembali, Gladio tampak tersipu dan kembali bercerita dengan Vanille.

Vanille tersenyum kepada para lelaki yang baru ia temui, "Jadi, kalian mau pergi ke..." Ia memikirkan nama kota yang Ignis bilang padanya, "Altussia?"

"Altissia, nona Vanille." Ignis memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Ya! Altissia~!" Ia tertawa, "Nama yang aneh~"

Prompto tersipu malu melihat senyum cantik di muka Vanille, "Oh ya?"

"Untuk menemui temanmu?"

"Begitulah." Gladio menghela napas, "Ia menginggalkan kami dan katanya akan menunggu disana..."

"Temanmu jahat." Vanille menyilangkan tangannya dan cemberut, tetapi, kelihatannya ia terpikir sesuatu dan berkata, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, Light juga sering melakukan itu ya?"

Fang sadar apa yang sebenarnya harus ia tanyakan dari pertama. Ia menarik Vanille kesampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

" _Speaking of her_ ," Kata Fang, Ia memalingkan pandanganya kepada para chocobros, "Kami sedang mencari Lightning."

Semua yang berada disekitarnya menatap Fang dengan terkejut.

"Kau sedang mencari si wanita cantik itu?" Tanya Cid dengan terkejut dan hanya menerima anggukan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ignis, "Sebenarnya kami tak kenal dengan wanita bernama 'Lightning' ini..."

Prompto menatap Cid dengan terkejut, "No-Noct, berkelana dengan wanita cantik?"

Cid mengangguk, "Ya. Sangat Cantik."

"Cantiknya tiada tara, lho~" Vanille yang bingung mengikuti alur yang membingungkan.

Prompto _gasped_ , " _WHAT?!_ "

Fang menggeleng kepala, "Dia teman kami. Kami sedang dalam sedang mencarinya tetapi, tiba-tiba ia selalu saja menghilang." Ia menjawab dengan kesal. Ia berkata dengan jujur, kok. Lightning sangat suka menghilang tanpa jejak.

Gladio berdeham, "Kami juga mencari teman kami, Noctis. Sejauh yang kita tahu, mereka sedang bersama, entah dimana."

"Tunggu-" Vanille memproses kata-katanya, "Light disini?"

"Kelihatannya begitu..." Fang menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, kita harus segera mencarinya." Ia berpaling kearah Vanille, "Mungkin, _sunshine_ tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada kita..."

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan kami." Kata Gladio dengan senyuman.

Semuanya menatap Gladio dengan kaget dan heran.

Ignis menyiku pinggangnya dan berbisik, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ouch, hey, Ignis," Gladio mencoba menahan sakit di sekitar pinggangnya, "Mereka wanita dan mereka hanya ingin mencari temannya. Altissia sangat jauh dari sini, setidaknya kita coba beri bantuan kepada mereka..."

"Gladdy benar, Iggy!" Seru Prompto dari belakang, "Mereka juga kelihatannya bukan dari sekitar sini! Kita harus membantu mereka!"

Ignis menatap kedua temannya yang sangat semangat untuk membantu para wanita yang baru saja mereka temui ini. Ia menatap para wanita dan berpikir bahwa mereka terlihat _harmless_ begitu. Ignis berpikir Noctis juga mau membantu mereka mencari teman mereka kalau bisa, tapi, kali ini teman mereka memang sedang bersama dengan Noctis. Ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab dengan setiap tindakan Pangeran Lucis yang sangat dicintai oleh semua orang itu. Ia menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah..."

"Um, Ignis," Panggil wanita bersurai hitam tadi, "Kami tidak mau menjadi beban untuk kalian. Kami akan mencari tau cara untuk ke Altissia sendiri-"

"Oh, tidak tidak, Fang." Potong Ignis dengan serius, "Maafkan aku dengan ketidaksopananku yang tadi. Kami merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membawamu dan Vanille ke Altissia." Ia menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil, "Pangeran kami membawa temanmu tanpa memberitahu kalian. Kumohon, maafkan dia atas apa yang ia perbuat." Ia membungkuk sedikit.

Fang dan Vanille langsung terkejut, "Heeh?! Lightning dibawa seorang pangeran~?" Vanille berkata dengan terkejut.

"Ignis, _please..._ " Fang tersenyum, "Ini salah Lightning yang tidak memberitahukan kami. _So, no need for stuff like that._ " Ia kembali membungkuk sedikit.

"Fang benar, Ignis~" Vanille menepuk pundaknya, "Lightning memang begitu! Selalu membuat teman-temannya khawatir karena tidak pernah bilang apa-apa." Vanille cemberut, "Makanya, kami selalu khawatir padanya."

"Baiklah." Ignis kembali tersenyum, "Dan jangan khawatir, Vanille. Ia bersama pangeran kami."

"Yup~" Jawab Prompto dengan senyum lebar, "Ia pria yang kuat! Pasti ia bisa menjaga teman kalian!"

Fang dan Vanille terdiam untuk sejenak dan tiba-tiba tertawa kuat. Mereka menatap kedua wanita dengan heran.

"Astaga..." Fang menahan perutnya, sakit akibat tertawa kebanyakan.

Vanille menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Kalian mungkin salah~"

Mereka hanya menatap para wanita cantik ini dengan bingung.

"Lightning adalah wanita terkuat baik secara fisik maupun mental yang pernah kami temui~" Vanille menjawab dengan senyuman lebar.

Fang mengangguk, "Karena ia sangat kuat, beberapa pecundang tingkat dewa, sering mencoba bermain dengan tempernya, jadi kami khawatir tentang hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin ia perbuat."

Vanille menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh,

"Pangeran kalian... bukan orang yang jahat, kan?"

"Soalnya kalau ia..."

" _Lightning will definitely strike again..."_


	7. Chapter 7 : The Awakening

To be perfect, To be yours

Chapter 7 : The Awakening

Matahari mulai terbenam dan pemandangan di atas langit Eos sangat memikat para pendatang baru dari Grand Pulse. Vanille yang duduk di tengah antara Gladio dan Fang di bagian belakang Regalia, ia segera menyimpit ke sisi Fang untuk melihat keindahan pegunungan dan batu-batu yang berbentuk unik dunia itu. Mata _light-green_ terbuka lebar dengan rasa kekaguman terhadap pemandangan yang sungguh tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Fang," Ia menarik napas panjang, "Lihat ini… Sangat indah…"

Prompto yang berhasil menangkap pergerakan Vanille dari kaca spion Regalia, terdiam melihat mata Vanille yang hijau murni memancarkan pantulan cahaya sunset dan kristal-kristal yang hebat. Jantung Prompto seakan berhenti sejenak melihat Vanille tersenyum manis melihat sekitarnya. Ia pun tersipu malu.

Oerba Yun Fang yang melihat Prompto dan gesturnya yang tegang, tersenyum jahil dan menarik Vanille kembali untuk duduk di tempatnya.

"Ya, Kau benar, Van." Fang tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Vanille, "Pemandangan begini bukanlah pemandangan sehari-hari yang kita lihat di Grand Pulse, kan?"

Ignis yang tertarik mendengar 'Grand Pulse', ia pun memberanikan diri dan bertanya, "Nona Fang dan Vanille, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu pada kalian?"

Fang dan Vanille mengarah kearah Ignis dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, dan tolong panggil kami dengan nama saja," Fang tersenyum kaku.

Ignis mengangguk, "Ya, baiklah." Tanpa memalingkan kepalanya dari jalan udara mereka, "Kalian sebenarnya dari mana?"

Gladio yang memikirkan hal yang sama juga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah wanita cantik berkulit coklat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat penasaran terhadap wanita-wanita ini, terutama lagi wanita yang berambut layaknya seorang petarung Galhalad meskipun ia bukan dari sini.

"Kami dari dunia lain yang bernama Grand Pulse." Jawab Fang dengan santai, "Aku seorang Prajurit dan Vanille juga sama."

Bukan hanya Gladio yang terkejut, semua yang berada di mobil itu menatap Fang dengan terkejut, tapi, hanya Gladio yang bersiul. Fang pun memberikannya sebuah kedipan dan senyuman manis, _very affective_. Gladio pun melihat kesamping, malu untuk menunjukan mukanya yang memerah.

"Heeh~?" Vanille menggerut, "Fang~ Itu dulu!"

Fang mengangkat keningnya dan teringat kembali, "Waduh… Setelah ini terjadi, ku pikir para Dewa kembali memanggil kita untuk berperang lagi…" Ia tertawa pelan, terlihat sedih dan tertekan.

"Fang…" Vanille memberikan muka sedih dan mengelus-ngelus di belakangnya. Si wanita bersurai orange itu kembali mengarah kepada si pengemudi, dan memberikannya senyum paksa, "Maafkan kami, tapi, sebenarnya Fang mengatakan yang sebenarnya kok! Kami…" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Kami dulu prajurit pilihan Para Dewa untuk memerangi perang mereka."

Para chocobros terdiam dan mencoba untuk memproses informasi yang dikatakan Vanille. Mereka dari dunia lain dan dipilih untuk berperang bukun untuk diri mereka sendiri?

"Jadi, kalian berperang atas nama dewa?" Tanya Prompto dengan kejut.

"Ya~ begitulah!" Vanille menjawab dengan semangat yang kembali, "Tapi, setelah perang selesai, kami bermaksud untuk hidup normal lagi."

"Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat ku kepada kalian," Gladio berkata, "Para dewa kelihatannya sangat tidak adil kepada kalian."

Vanille memberikan muka cemberutnya pada Gladio, "Heehh?"

Fang melambai tangannya dan mengelus rambut Vanille, "Aku juga berpikir demikian. Lihat kita sekarang, Van," Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan menunjuk pesona Eos, "Kita takkan berada di sini jika mereka memang menyukai kita." Ia menghela napas panjang.

Vanille mengepalkan telapak tangannya, "… Ia juga, sih…" ia tertujuk ke bawah dengan muka yang patah lagi.

Prompto dengan panik berkata, "J-Jangan khawatir, Vanille! Mu-mungkin kalian dibawa kemari untuk alasan lain!" Ia memberikan senyum yang _nervous_

Si wanita cantik bersurai orange dengan mata hujaunya yang gemeralang memberikan Prompto senyum tulus, " _Thank you, Prompto."_

Si pemuda teman masa kecil pangeran Noctis, berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak dan hanya mampu menatap kecantikan alami Vaniile dan bagaikan kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya, ia hanya bisa menoleh ke arah berlawanan dari Vanille dengan muka yang semerah tomat, ia berterima kasih kepada para Dewa Eos atas kehadiran malaikat ini.

Para penumpang dan pengemudi selain Vanille, tertawa perlahan dengan sikap Prompto yang sangat lucu. Fang bahkan bisa melihat kemerahan si pemuda bersurai blond itu dari bagian belakang telinganya.

Fang tersenyum, "Tetapi, ada lho, yang lebih dibenci para dewa dibandingkan kami berdua."

"oh?"

Fang dan Vanille tersenyum pasrah dan menjawab, "Namanya Lightning Farron."

Ignis terkejut dan menatap kebelakang, "Maksud kalian, teman yang saat ini bersama Pangeran kami?"

"Kata Cid sih begitu," Fang menjawab, "Setelah diberi keterangan tentang bentuk serta sifatnya, tentu saja itu Lightning."

Gladio tersenyum, "Lightning? Namanya sangat… keren."

Vanille tertawa, "Tentu saja! Lightning adalah orang terkeren, tercantik, dan-"

"Paling menonjol diantara semuanya." Sambung Fang, "Mungkin karena itu dia paling di benci para dewa, ya?" Ia menatap kearah Vanille dan menerima tatapan marah yang imut dari Oerba kecil itu.

Ignis menenangkan pikirannya dan menyetel kembali kacamatanya, "Dia terdengar… membawa banyak masalah,"

Vanille menatap Ignis dengan kejut, sedangkan Fang tertawa, "Bukan, bukan. Dia bukan membawa banyak masalah, kok!"

"Masalah saja yang sangat menyukai _warrior goddess_ kita."

* * *

Setelah hari menjadi malam, Ignis menyarankan semua untuk mendarat di sekitar Resort Pantai, Galdin Quay, supaya semua bisa beristirahat untuk malam ini. Semua setuju tanpa keraguan, bahkan Vanille terdengar sangat senang ketika mengetahui mereka akan mendarat di dekat pantai. Kelihatannya dia sangat suka Pantai.

Ketika Ignis mendaratkan Regalia di parkiran Galdin Quay, Mereka langsung melonjat turun dan merenggangkan badan-badan mereka yang kaku setelah duduk berjam-jam lamanya. Vanille langsung tersenyum ketika melihat laut segar pantai ***** lalu segera berlari ke jembatan kayu resort laut itu.

"Waahhh! Fang, lihat-lihat!" Vanille memanggil Fang yang berjalan mendekati si rambut orange itu, bersama para Chocobros, "Ada kucing!"

Fang tersenyum, lalu, Prompto segera mengambil kameranya dan berlari kearah Vanille dan kucing yang sering di kunjungi oleh Noctis.

"Vanille," Ia berhenti sejenak di hadapan Vanille, "Bisakah aku mengambil foto bersamamu dengan Princess Milky Way ini?"

Vanille mendongkak kepalanya, "Princess Milky Way?" Lalu, ia tertawa, "Apakah maksudmu kucing manis ini?"

Prompto dengan semangat mengangguk, "Ia sering dikunjungi dan dirawat Noct, jadi kami sering memanggilnya Princess Milky Way!" Ia tersipu, melihat Vanille menatapnya dengan heran, "I-ia sering berada di sini melihat bintang-bintang malam dan Noct selalu membawakan susu untuknya, jadi kami memanggilnya Princess Milky Way."

Vanille tertawa mendengar itu, "Benarkah~? kalo gitu, ia jinak kan?" Vanille menerima anggukan dan ia pun segera berlutut dan mengelus-ngelus bulu halus si Princess Milky Way.

Setelah si kucing merasa nyaman dengan tangan Vanille, Vanille pun segera mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di dalam pelukannya, kucing itu pun merasa nyaman dan mendorong dirinya lebih nyaman dalam pelukan Vanille.

"Pr-Prompto, lihat dia!" Vanille tertawa bahagia, " _She's so cuteee~"_

Dalam seketika Prompto melihat kesempatan yang indah dimana Vanille terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kucing itu di pelukannya. Prompto pun langsung mengabadikan momen itu dalam kameranya yang berkedip dengan cepat. Si wanita bersurai orange tersenyum.

Prompto menunggu fotonya keluar dari projector kameranya dengan hati yang berkobar-kobar dan ketika fotonya keluar, hatinya bagaikan ingin meledak melihat _masterpiece_ yang ia dapatkan saat itu juga.

Kecantikan Vanille dipenuhi dengan aura bahagia dan innocence, sementara kucing itu menerima kehangatan pelukan Vanille. Si gadis bersurai orange itu terlihat senang kapan saja, dan Prompto, meskipun tahu bahwa mereka telah mengalami hari yang sulit, merasa kagum dengan sikap Vanille yang sangat membawa keceriaan.

Vanille meletakan kucing itu kembali, "Apakah baik-baik saja untuk membiarkan Princess Milky Way disini?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok!" Prompto tersenyum, "Princess Milky Way tahu arah pulangnya."

Meskipun terluhat sedikit ragu, Vanille mengangguk dan berjalan disamping Prompto. Dari sisi belakang, Fang, Gladio, dan Ignis, melihat kedua orang yang berbicara dan tertawa dengan percakapan mereka. Meskipun ada kesipuan yang tertanda pipi pemuda berambut blond itu, tapi, kelihatannya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Vanille yang sungguh amat luar biasa tidak peka terhadap yang beginian.

Fang hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum, "Vanille, _please…_ " Ia berhasil menangkap perhatian kedua pria tampan yang berjalan disampingnya, "Kelihatannya sahabat kalian tertarik dengan adikku." Ia menyeringai.

Ignis menghela napas, "Maafkan kami, sebenarnya Ia hebat dalam banyak hal, tetapi, tertarik pada lawan jenisnya di waktu yang salah adalah kelemahan yang ia punya." Ia menggeleng kepalanya.

Fang tertawa, " _What?_ Kenapa menurutmu ini adalah waktu yang salah?" Fang menggeleng, " _Love never comes in the wrong moment, mate._ "

Sang perisai raja menatap pejuang Grand Pulse itu dengan senyuman, "Mungkin seperti itu, tapi, bukannya itu berlaku jika kedua orang tersebut merasakan hal yang sama terhadap satu sama lain?"

Si wanita bermata _saphire-blue_ itu pun terlihat berpikir, "… Mungkin saja, tapi, mustahil jika kalian mengira Vanille orangnya seperti itu," Fang menghela lega, tetapi terlihat sedikit sedih, "Jika kalian melihatnya sebagai wanita yang mampu bersinar terang kapanpun dan dimanapun dia berada, menjalin hidup tanpa ada masalah apapun, maka kalian salah."

Mereka melihat Vanille dan Prompto memasuki bangunan utama Resort Galdin Quay, masih berbincang-bincang tentang hal-hal yang mampu mereka bicarakan. Dari jauh, Fang menatap si wanita ceria dengan sedih, "Ia telah melewati lebih banyak penderitaan daripada aku."

Gladio dan Ignis menatap Fang dengan terkejut. Butuh waktu untuk memproses kata-kata Fang tentang bagaimana gadis manis bernama Oerba Dia Vanille itu hidup penuh kesengsaran tetapi, masih bisa menjadi orang yang sebagaimana ia saat ini. Ignis hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan Gladio hanya bisa menepuk Fang di pundaknya, mengucapkan maaf yang sepelan-pelannya.

Fang menatap mereka dengan terkejut pula, "Untuk apa kalian berwajah seperti itu, _mate_?" Ia tertawa, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, jika sahabat kalian ingin kesempatan dengan Vanille, berusahalah sekuat mungkin! Vanille baik dan manis tapi, nggk murahan, lho!"

Ia memukul pelan lengan Gladio dan mendorong kedua pria jangkung itu kedalam resort dengan tawa dan senyum gembira. Ignis dan Gladio mengikuti kata hati mereka dan tersenyum, lalu pergi mengejar kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang menunggu di depan reseptionist resort itu.

Setelah memesan 2 kamar, dimana Fang dan Vanille bersama, Ignis dan Prompto juga bersama, dan Gladio memaksakan diri untuk bercamping sendiri di atas tebing Galdin Quay, dimana ada safe haven yang pernah mereka tempati.

"Apaa~? Gladio akan berkemah sendiri?" Vanille terkejut melihat para chocobros yang tersisa bersama Fang, lalu menunjuk kearah tebing yang dibilang Gladio, "Di-Di sana~?"

Ignis mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir tentang dia, Vanille, Ia adalah pria yang sangat senang dengan alam."

Prompto juga ikut membantu, "Dia sangat suka camping, makanya, dulu waktu kami menelusuri Eos, kami sanggup bertahan hidup dimana saja berkat bantuan _Camping Master,_ Gladiolus Amiticia."

Vanille tertawa dan Fang tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, julukan yang tidak biasa.

Setelah jam dimana semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Fang membebaskan kelelahannya dengan meluruskan badannya yang kaku diatas _spring-bed_ yang sangat empuk. Ia menghela lega sedangkan Vanille dengan penuh semangat melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidurnya yang menurutnya " _boing boing~"_

Fang hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Vanille yang terlihat sangat senang dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia pun tertidur pulas.

Vanille melihat Fang yang langsung tertidur pun, mengambil Inisiatif untuk berkeliling sekitar resort indah ini dengan diam-diam. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Fang, makanya ia _tip-toed_ menuju pintu dan segera keluar.

Si mantan L'cie tertawa perlahan ketika ia melihat kembali kearah pintu kamar mereka, Fang tidak mengikutinya. Ia pun segera berbalik dan mukanya langsung menabrak badan yang terasa keras dan muskular. Seketika, mereka pun jatuh ke lantai dengan teriakan kecil.

Entah bagaimana, tapi, Vanille terselamatkan dari kesakitan karena ia mendarat di badan orang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Oh ya ampun, maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak sempat-" Vanille melihat keatas lalu ia merasakan tepukan pelan pada kepalanya.

" _It's okay, Van,_ " pemuda berambut blond yang bernama Prompto Argentum, tersenyum, "Tadi, aku yang salah karena tidak melihat kedepan. Aku sedang membalas mail dan tidak melihatmu tadi."

"Pr-Prompto!" Vanille terkejut dan ia pun segera berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Vanille memberikan bantuan tangan yang diterima oleh si pemuda.

"Yup, _never been better._ " Prompto tersenyum malu, "Sedang apa kau? Ini sudah larut, lho. Apakah Fang-"

Vanille langsung menutup mulut Prompto dengan tangannya yang halus, dan menyuarakan 'shhhh!'. Prompto merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Vanille di bibirnya dan mukanya lebih memerah.

"Prompto, ikut aku." Vanille menggenggam tangan Prompto dan menariknya menjauhi kamar miliknya dan Fang. Si pemuda sahabat Pangeran itu pun

Tidak diketahui pemudi itu, sahabatnya yang adalah mantan prajurit dewa dan L'cie selama beratus tahun lamanya, telah terbangun setelah aksi jatuh mereka karena Fang adalah orang yang sangat mudah terbangun.

* * *

"Van-Vanille!" Panggil Prompto, yang tertinggal di belakang seorang wanita yang sangat gembira dan berlari sangat cepat menuju balcon dingin resort itu, "Tunggu aku."

Vanille tertawa girang, "Ayo, Prompto! Di situ terlihat sangat indah!"

Prompto tersenyum kaku. Jujur, ia sangat senang berada di dekat Vanille meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu. Berbeda dengan Cindy yang gemar menjahilinya, Vanille adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, manis, dan sangat baik. Ia, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk berkata demikian. Tapi,... Sulit untuk tidak melihat radiasi yang gemerlang terpancar dari seluruh bagian tubuh dan sifatnya. Ia tersenyum dan meyakinkan langkahnya untuk maju dan mencoba untuk lebih mengenal Vanille.

* * *

Fang tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ia khawatir tentang Vanille dan mencoba memperhatikannya dari jarak jauh. Ia terkejut ketika Prompto sedang bergandengan tangan dengan teman masa kecilnya, tetapi, Fang hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan mereka pergi. Vanille sudah besar dan Prompto, ia percaya, mampu untuk menjaga Vanille hingga ia merasa ingin kembali ke kamarnya.

Fang dengan langkah diam, ia keluar dari Resort itu dan pergi mencari udara segar di luar. Ia sungguh merindukan udara pantai seperti saat ini. Setelah beribu tahun lamanya sejak ia terpisah dari Cocoon, ia tidak punya waktu untuk menikmati kesejukan seperti ini lagi. Menurutnya, Cocoon adalah tempat terindah dengan pantai.

Wanita bersurai hitam itu, duduk diatas pasir pantai, dengan tenang menerima segenap angin malam yang menyentuk mukanya. Ia tersenyum. Petualangan yang baru muncul di dunia yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui. Bukankah cerita ini sering ia dengar?

Tidak.

Ini cerita yang ia lakukan beribu tahun yang lalu.

Cerita tentang tempat dimana ia bangun setelah beratus tahun lamanya.

Tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

Tempat yang indah.

Tempat dimana ia bertemu teman-teman terbaiknya.

Tempat dimana ia menghancurkan begitu banyak jiwa dan hampir tempat itu sendiri.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya dan ia menggertakan giginya. Ia mengunci kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak sangat marah dan sedih.

" _Please..._ " Ia berkata, " _Not again..."_

Tidak ia ketahui, Gladiolus Amiticia sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

* * *

Vanille menemukan tempat yang begitu indah. Tempat dimana ada api unggun dan tempat duduk untuk bersantai dibawah langit malam yang terang. Bintang-Bintang bersinar sangat cerah dan laut yang begitu tenang di ikuti sepoian angin yang menyegarkan. Ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, serta segera menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduk di samping api unggun tersebut.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan angin dan kehangatan yang bercampur sangat lembut di kulitnya. Vanille menutup matanya untuk menikmati rasa santai di malam hari itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Vanille?" Prompto datang dan melihat wanita yang ia panggil tadi, duduk dengan tenang sambil merasakan api unggun di teras Resort itu. Si pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum dan duduk di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan Vanille.

Prompto sangat terpukau dengan wajah Vanille yang tersenyum lega, menikmati kehangatan api unggun ini, terlihat seperti tidak ada masalah apapun dan ia hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dunia ini berikan padanya.

"Prompto?" tanpa membuka matanya, Vanille memanggil.

Prompto terkejut berkata, "Y-Ya?"

"Apakah dunia kalian saat ini sedang dalam perang?"

Entah darimana Vanille bertanya seperti itu, tapi, Prompto hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak. Mu-Mungkin Tidak." Ia setengah-setengah menjawabnya karena mungkin, yang ia tahu bahwa Perang terbesar antara Lucis dan Nifleheim telah berakhir tapi, ia tidak tahu bagian dunia yang lain, kan?

Prompto berpikir kembali, "Tidak. Perang sudah selesai. M-Maksudku, Perang terbesar dalam dunia tentang Lucis dan Nifleheim telah selesai! Jadi mungkin-"

"Apakah kau pernah ikut berperang?" Vanille membuka matanya, dan dengan bantuan api unggun kecil itu, mata _pure-green_ nya tampak berkilau.

Prompto melihat Vanille membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat kakinya untuk dipeluk, mengarah kearah laut. Ia terlihat sangat sedih. Si blond itu merasa ingin memeluk si wanita bersurai orange itu karena ia terlihat seperti sangat terluka dan terbebani.

"Ya," Prompto menjawab dengan halus dan jujur, "A-Aku membantu sahabat-sahabatku untuk berperang melawan Nifleheim yang jahat!" Ia tertawa paksa, ingin membuat senyum Vanille kembali lagi. Meskipun hanya sesaat, ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

Usaha Prompto tidak sia-sia karena Vanille mengeluarkan tawa kecil, dan sungguh itu melegahkan hati Prompto.

Prompto menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Tapi, sebenarnya aku adalah seorang Nifleheim..." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Vanille menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Tapi, bukannya kau bilang kau membantu teman-temanmu melawan-"

" _Yes, that's true._ " Prompto mengangguk, "Aku... Sebenarnya orang tuaku adalah mata-mata dari Nifleheim untuk mewaspadai Lucis. Tapi, aku bertemu Noctis. Pangeran Lucis dan menjadi sahabat terbaik selama kami SMA. Aku bahkan melupakan semua tentang Nifleheim dan menjadi seorang Lucian yang sejati." Ia mengenggam hati dibalik bajunya.

Vanille tepuk tangan dan tersenyum, "Wahh! Kau sungguh hebat, Prompto! Demi persahabatanmu, kau mampu mengesampingkan semua perbedaan itu!"

Prompto tersenyum malu, "Ma-Makasih, Van."

"B-Bagaimana denganmu, Vanille?" Prompto bertanya kembali. Ia merasa tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan ini, tapi, ia ingin tahu apapun tentang Vanille.

Vanille mengatur kembali posisinya menghadap Prompto, "Bagaimana dengan aku?" ia bertanya dengan polos.

"Maksudku, A-Aku ingin tahu tentang kamu, Van. pertanyaan-pertanyaan simple, seperti; apa yang menjadi hobbymu, konstilasimu, seperti itu?"

Si wanita bersurai orange itu tertawa, "Astaga~ Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menjawab satu-satu pertanyaanmu."

" _Great!_ " Prompto sorak, "Apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Biru."

"Hewan apa yang kamu sukai?"

"Boco. Chocobo."

"Hey, sama dong! Makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Hmm~ apapun yang manis?"

"Tempat yang paling kamu sukai?"

"Pantai~!"

"Nama teman terbaikmu?"

"Oerba Yun Fang, Lightning dan Serah Farron, Sazh dan Dajh, Snow, Hope-"

"Sungguh nama-nama yang membingungkan."

Mereka berdua tertawa girang dibawah langit malam yang cerah. Mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain dan melanjutkan perbincangan dengan ceria.

* * *

"Fang?" panggil sang Perisai Raja, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pejuang Gran Pulse itu terkejut lalu mendongkak kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Gladio, berdiri dengan wajah yang khawatir. Fang menghela napas lega.

" _Oh, it's just you, Gladio._ " Ia tertawa, "Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

Gladio mengatakan permohonan maaf dan izin untuk duduk disampingnya. "Silahkan."

Gladio duduk diam dan menatap Fang yang menutup matanya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Fang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan bersalah.

Fang menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, kau baru saja menyelamatkanku dari sesuatu, Gladio. _Thank you._ "

Setelah diam untuk beberapa saat lagi, membiarkan Fang tenang sebelum melanjutkan perbincangannya. Setelah melihat keadaan sudah normal, Gladio mengambil kesempatannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Fang? Ini sudah larut dan kau seharusnya beristirahat."

"Senang melihatmu khawatir tentangku, _darling_ ," Fang mengedipkan matanya, untuk melihat Gladio tersipu malu, "Tapi, pikiranku penuh dengan hal-hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur saat ini."

"Apa itu?" Gladio mencoba untuk tidak terbawa perasaan dengan sikap Fang yang jahil.

Sejenak, Fang terdiam dan melihat kelangit malam, "... Gladio, kau pernah berperang sebelumnya?"

Gladiolus terkejut dan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "Ya, aku pernah berperang sebelumnya."

"Biar ku tebak," Fang tersenyum, "Perang itu bahkan belum berlalu 5 tahun lamanya."

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?" Gladio mulai mengira Fang adalah seorang sorcerer yang mampu melihat pikirannya.

"Sementara melewati jalanan dan alam yang indah dunia ini tadi, aku melihat beberapa tempat yang pasti bukan terbentuk karena alam itu sendiri. Itu terbentuk dari semacam ledakan dan berada dimana-mana." Fang jelaskan dengan detail.

Gladio salut dengan wanita ini, "Kau sungguh hebat, Fang."

Fang tersenyum dan memukul lengan Gladio dengan canda, "Hahaha! Memang kan?" Ia menarik Gladio dan merangkul pundaknya dalam lengan Fang yang panjang, layaknya sahabat.

Gladio ikut tertawa, wanita seperti Fang benar-benar menarik. Dari kekuatan tangannya, Gladio sadar dengan gengamannya yang kuat dan erat. Tapi, perilakunya sedikit tomboy, tetapi terlihat sangat elegan.

"Fang," panggil Gladio dengan tenang, "Apakah kau ada ide tentang mengapa kalian sampai terdampar di dunia kami?"

Sejenak, Fang terdiam,"... Dulu, dunia tempat aku bersama Vanille tinggal, terjadi perang terhadap dunia lain yang berada diatas langit kita." Fang cerita dengan senyuman. Seketika itu juga, Gladio terdiam dan langsung tertuju kearah Fang.

"Para dewa dari kedua dunia itu sangat membenci satu sama lain dan menggunakan kami, manusia biasa, sebagai senjata mereka dalam berperang." Fang melepaskan Gladio dan menatap kearah laut yang tidak berujung.

"Aku dan Vanille kehilangan kampung halaman kami dan terpaksa untuk dibawah ke panti asuhan setempat."

Gladio tidak menyangka Fang mengatakan hal-hal ini sebelum ia menanyakannya, tetapi, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenal Fang.

"Lalu?"

Fang memberikan Gladio seringaian, "Aku... terpilih menjadi prajurit dewa bodoh untuk menghancurkan Cocoon. Dunia Langit di atas Gran Pulse."

Gladio langsung terpukul mendengar ini, ia bahkan kehilangan kata-kata. Fang terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aku... berubah menjadi Ragnarok, Senjata terkuat para dewa Gran Pulse, dan membawa terror kepada seluruh orang di Cocoon."

"Tanpa sadar aku hampir membunuh banyak orang tidak bersalah yang tinggal di atas Cocoon."

Gladio menatap kearah pasir halus yang sedang ia duduki, ia bingung harus berkata apa, tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka kehidupan Fang sangat sulit seperti itu. Ia mengunci dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Setelah beberapa saat, aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa perbuatanku salah dan aku tidak ingin memenuhi _focus_ ku."

" _Focus_ mu?"

"Hmm... Mungkin bisa dibilang misi mutlak ku."

Gladio mengangguk, mulai mengerti sedikit tentang pekerjaan Fang dulu.

"Jika seorang L'cie, prajurit pilihan dewa, membentak perintah dewa, ia akan menjadi seorang monster, Cie'th. Tentu saja, bagiku itu tidak masalah. Lebih baik aku menjadi seorang monster yang bukan lagi diriku sendiri daripada menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin akibat perang yang bukan untuk diriku sendiri maupun orang-orang yang kusayangi." Fang menggeram dan membersut kearah laut yang tak berujung.

Gladio mengerti dengan keputusan Fang. Memang benar, lebih baik mengorbankan diri sendiri daripada melakukan kejahatan yang sangat berat tanpa alasan pasti.

"Tapi, para tetua dunia kami, menentang keputusanku untuk mengubah diriku menjadi Cie'th dan mengancamku menggunakan Vanille."

Gladio bukan hanya terkejut, tapi ia juga murka dengan, "Bagaimana mereka mungkin melakukan hal seperti-"

"Aku adalah L'cie yang hampir berhasil menghancurkan Cocoon dengan menjadi Ragnarok. Meskipun aku tidak berhasil, mereka akan membasmi ku dan menjadikan Vanille L'cie selanjutnya yang akan menjadi Ragnarok."

Gladio terdiam melihat Fang tampak sangat sedih, "Fang..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi pula. Vanille berusaha meyakinkan para tetua untuk memberhentikanku sebagai pembawa Ragnarok, tetapi, itu sudah terlambat."

"Sebelum aku berhasil menghancurkan Cocoon, _Goddess Etro,_ Dewi Kematian penjaga Cocoon, menyelamatkan aku dan Vanille dengan _Crystalysis Sleep_."

Fang menghela napas panjang, "Dulu aku pernah percaya bahwa Ia adalah Dewi yang kejam, pembawa kematian dan bencana, tapi, tak pernah kusangka ia menyelamatkan aku dan Vanille, hingga kami bertemu Lightning dan kawan-kawan kami."

Ia kembali tersenyum paksa, "A-Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkan Vanille." Ia tertawa perlahan, "Setelah terbangun dari _Crystalysis_ , aku melupakan semuanya tentang Ragnarok. Tapi, Vanille..."

"Vanille mengingat semuanya dan berusaha menanggung semua dosaku dalam punggungnya." Fang melemparkan tubuhnya dan terbaring diatas pasir halus, "Vanille adalah orang yang bodoh karena telah melakukan semua itu untukku, tapi... Ia adalah satu-satunya yang ku punya untuk mengingat masa laluku."

"Semua kesalahanku..."

"Dosaku..."

Gladio sudah muak mendengar Fang yang sedih, "Fang, hentikanlah." Ia berdiri dan menarik Fang, "Semua itu bukanlah kesalahanmu. Kau- Kau- Semua ini bukanlah kesalahanmu! Kau dipergunakan dewa-dewa yang- yang bodoh!"

Fang tersentak dan hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Gladio dan tangannya terasa sangat hangat nyaman.

"Mereka tidak memperdulikan kalian dan mereka bahkan... mereka bahkan! Mereka bahkan membuat kalian budak perang mereka!" Gladio tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan, tapi, ini adalah kata-kata hatinya, "Kalian adalah korban ketidakadilan mereka tetapi, kenapa?!-"

Fang tertawa pelan. Ia mengenggam tangan Gladio yang hangat. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Itu sudah berlalu, Gladio." Fang menarik dirinya untuk berdiri dan menatap Gladio dengan sedikit sayang, "Aku hanya takut jika hal itu terjadi lagi."

"Fang..."

"Sudahlah... Apapun alasan mengapa kita dikirim kemari," Fang mengangkat bahunya, "Aku takkan membiarkan diriku melukai siapapun dan aku akan melukai siapapun itu yang berani melukai teman-temanku."

Tatapan Fang menajam dan ia menyilangkan tangannya, "Aku harus mencari tahu kenapa kita ada disini. Jika alasannya untuk menghancurkan sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini," ia menggeram.

Ia menepuk pundak Gladio dan memberikannya tatapan serius, "Bunuh aku."

* * *

"Terus Vanille, bagaimana kampung halamanmu?" Prompto bertanya, senang dengan mood yang sedang ia jalani.

Vanille tampak berpikir, "Hmm~ Oerba dulu adalah tempat yang menyenangkan, kok! Oerba ada di dekat laut makanya kebanyakan penduduknya bekerja sebagai nelayan!"

Prompto tersenyum, "Apakah orang tuamu juga nelayan?"

"Aku lupa~"

"Heehh?" Prompto menyeru dengan kaget, "Kok lupa?"

Vanille tetap tersenyum tapi ada sedikit keraguan dan sedih dibaliknya, "Oerba sudah hancur dan aku melupakan semuanya disitu sejak aku dan Fang..." ia terdiam sejenak, "dipilih..."

"Dipilih?"

Vanille mengangguk dan menceritakan kembali tentang masa kecilnya yang sungguh menyedihkan dan caranya bertumbuh dibawah pelatihan sebagai seorang L'cie. Tragedi perang antara Cocoon dan Gran Pulse. Fang dan Ragnarok. Pertempurannya bersama Lightning dan kawan-kawan mereka. Saat dia hampir mengorbankan dirinya untuk Bhunivelze dan rencana jahatnya.

Selama Prompto mendengar setiap cerita dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Vanille, ia hampir tidak mempercayai apapun yang si pulsian berambut orange itu katakan. Tentu saja ia lupa dengan masa kecilnya. Masa pertumbuhannya saja dilanda begitu banyak masalah yang hampir mereggut nyawanya.

Tanpa sadar, Prompto memeluk Vanille yang terlihat sedih sepanjang saat ia menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi, pelukan itu bagaikan hal yang dilakukan otak Prompto dibawah alam sadarnya. Ia hanya perlu... memeluk Vanille.

Vanille yang shock dengan pelukan Prompto, tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain memeluk kembali pria berambut blond itu karena, sejujurnya ia menyukai pribadi Prompto yang gampang malu, jujur, lucu, dan hangat. Ia rasa pelukan itu juga bukan pelukan yang memiliki arti lain selain menenangkan dirinya yang kedinginan dan sedih karena mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

Ia merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Prompto. Sangat nyaman dan aman.

"Maafkan aku..."

Vanille mendongkak kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Prompto, "... _why?_ "

"Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya... ingin meminta maaf..." Ia memeluk Vanille lebih erat.

" _shh... it's okay._ " Vanille tersenyum, " _... it's okay now_." Ia mengelus-ngelus belakang Prompto.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Vanille merasa sangat senang karena Ia bertemu Prompto. Ia menemukan seorang teman lagi. Teman yang spesial lagi.

"Prompto?" Ia memanggil, "Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan-"

Seketika itu juga, seperti dadanya ditusuk belati, Vanille merasakan kesakitan yang sangat ekstrim dan bagian dada dimana jantung berada, bersinar terang bagaikan ingin meledak.

* * *

Fang berteriak kesakitan dan menggenggam bagian dadanya yang bersinar bagaikan api. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri dan langsung terjatuh diatas pasir. Ia tidak bisa bernapas dan seluruh badannya sakit. Detak jantungnya terdengar bergumam dengan sangat kencang.

"Fang!"

* * *

"Vanille!"

Prompto menahan sang pulsian dari pundaknya dan melihat jantungnya bersinar cahaya orange yang gemilang. Cahayanya keluar dari dalam jantung Vanille. Ia panik karena Vanille terlihat dalam kesakitans sehingga air mata mulai bercucuran dari mata indahnya.

"Vanille! apapun yang sedang terjadi, _don't give up!_ Kumohon!," Ia mengangkat Vanille dalam bridal-style, dan berlarian kedalam, " _Please be okay!_ "

* * *

Gladio menahan Fang dalam pelukannya dan mengangkat Fang, yang kehilangan sadarnya tetapi, badannya masih bergemetar akibat sakit yang tidak berakhir. Ia berlari kedalam, mencoba mencari Ignis yang mungkin bisa membantu.

* * *

 _"Fang?"_

 _"Vanille?"_

 _"Dimana kita?" Vanille bertanya, ia melihat sekitar tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain mengetahui bahwa mereka dalam ruangan putih yang tidak ada ujungnya._

 _Fang terdiam untuk sejenak, "Aku... tidak tahu." Ia tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya biarpun tidak ada siapapun dan apapun selain ia dan Vanille-_

 _"_ Oerba Yun Fang...

Oerba Dia Vanille..."

 _Mereka terkejut dan seketika itu juga mereka berada di tempat lain. Mereka berada di sebuah... altar?_

 _Fang terpanah dengan satu kursi takhta yang terbuat dari cristal indah dan berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang agung dan megah itu._

"Kalian adalah kawan seperjuangan dari prajurit ku. _My Knight. My Savior. My Champion._

Saat ini, dunia yang kalian berada sedang dalam bahaya...

Bhunivelze...

 _Rising..._

 _Prevent..._

 _Help my Champion..._ "

 _Fang menatap takhta itu dengan serius, "Kau adalah_ Goddess Etro _?"_

 _Vanille terkejut dan melihat kearah Fang dengan tidak percaya, "_ G-Goddess Etro _?"_

 _"Kau ingin kami membantu Lightning? Apa maksudmu dengan Kebangkitan?" Fang bertanya dengan tatapan tajam._

 _Vanille menelan kegugupannya, "Apakah maksudmu Bhunivelze berniat untuk... bangkit lagi?"_

 _"Dan ia berniat untuk menggunakan Eos sebagai sumber kekuatannya untuk bangkit lagi."_

 _Fang dan Vanille langsung terpanah kearah pintu masuk dan melihat seseorang yang sungguh mereka rindukan. Wanita tinggi berambut Pink dan cantik tersenyum kearah mereka._

 _"Hai, teman-teman."_

 _Tanpa sadar kedua pulsian itu berlari kearah sosok itu dan menyerbunya dengan pelukan._

 _"LIGHTNING FARRON!"_


	8. Chapter 8 : Our Focus

To be Perfect, To be Yours

Chapter 8 : Our _Focus_

Noctis memeluk badan Lightning dengan erat. Dada Lightning masih bersinar setelah 15 menit dan jujur, Noctis takut terhadap apapun yang menjadi kemungkinan menyebabkan Lightning bertingkah seperti ini. Ia merasa lega ketika beberapa menit setelah Lightning pingsan dan ia berbicara pelan, memanggil nama dewa kematian yang tadi ia ceritakan, ia mulai bernapas dengan tenang dan wajahnya tidak tampak dalam penuh kesakitan. Wajahnya tampak tenang, makanya Noctis tidak membawanya kembali ke Lucis dan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

Si pangeran berambut hitam, menghela napas panjang. Ia melihat ke langit malam yang cerah dan berdoa kepada para leluhurnya untuk keselamatan Lightning. Ia kembali menatap Lightning dan ia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk malu. Saat ini dalam pelukannya, ada seorang wanita yang cantiknya luar biasa dan parasnya yang _sexy_ dan _hot_ membuat Noctis menatap kearah lain sekali lagi, supaya ia tidak beranggap macam-macam kepada _warrior goddess,_ Lightning Farron ini.

Dengan keadaan udara semakin dingin, Noctis mengangkat tubuh Light -yang menurutnya sangat ringan- ke dalam tenda Lightning dan membungkusnya dengan blanket. Noctis sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan sisi Lightning, apalagi sementara keadaanya seperti ini, tetapi, otaknya berpikir dengan jernih dan mengingatkannya kembali bahwa sebaiknya ia berada di luar, supaya tidak timbul pikiran yang tidak-tidak dan mungkin, Lightning akan memukulnya ketika ia bangun dan melihat dia berada disampingnya.

Noctis berpikir akan bergadang malam ini untuk menjaga Lightning. Jika Lightning perlu apapun, ia berada diluar untuk membantunya. Noctis pun keluar dari tenda Lightning dan duduk di sebelah api yang masih redup, Ia berharap Lightning segera bangun dan dalam kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

* * *

Prompto dan Gladio bersama Ignis dengan tegang melihat kedua wanita yang baru mereka kenal, Fang dan Vanille, diatas tempat tidur mereka, setelah kejadian mendadak ketika mereka pingsan dan dada mereka mulai bersinar dengan warna yang berbeda. Dada Vanille bersinar dengan sinar _orange_ yang gemerlang, sedangkan Fang bersinar dengan sinar _hitam_ , tetapi tercampur dengan cahaya putih. Wajah mereka tampak gelisah dan ini membuat para chocobros sangat khawatir.

"A-Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Prompto yang berdiri disamping Vanille.

Ignis menggeleng kepala, "Aku tidak tahu… Kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepada mereka dan kita tak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Apa maksudmu 'kita tak bisa melakukan apapun'?" Gladio sentak dan melihat kearah Fang, "Bagaimana kalau kita memanggil dokter-"

"Kelihatannya ini bukan penyakit yang bisa ditolong medis." Ignis menggeleng kepalanya, "Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu kemungkinan mereka sembuh atau bangun dengan sendirinya."

Gladio bergumam 'sial' dengan pelan dan menghadap kearah balcony kamar. Prompto hanya bisa diam dan menatap Vanille dengan cemas. Ignis menghela napas panjang dan menyilangkan tangannya. Ia juga berharap para wanita ini bangun dengan sehat, karena setelah membandingkan ekspresi mereka semenjak bertemu mereka dan saat ini. Ia merasa mereka telah melewati banyak hal yang buruk.

* * *

Di dalam kuil Etro, Lightning dan kedua temannya menghadap kearah tahta Etro dan kembali mengintrogasi dewa yang tinggal di atas tahta tersebut.

"Kau ingin kami menyelamatkan Eos. Kenapa?" Tanya Lightning dengan serius, "Eos bukanlah dunia yang kau kuasai ataupun ada kuasa di dalamnya. Untuk apa kau menyelamatkannya? Apakah kau hanya takut Bhunivelze bangkit lagi?"

" _No…_

 _Eos is important for me…_

 _For us…_

 _For you…"_

"Jangan kau macam-macam denganku, Goddess Etro." bentak Lightning, " _I will not fight without clear reason."_

"Begitu juga kami." Fang mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Lightning, "Kami tidak akan melumuri tangan kami dengan darah tanpa alasan yang pasti. Ini juga bukan dunia kami."

Vanille menatap Lightning dan Fang dengan tidak percaya, "A-Apa maksud kalian? Ini mungkin bukan dunia kita, tapi, dunia ini juga penuh dengan orang yang tidak berdosa! Mereka semua akan menjadi korban Bhunivelze dan mereka-!"

"Vanille." Lightning memotong perkataan si gadis _with orange pigtails_ , "Benar. Eos dipenuhi manusia yang tidak berdosa, tapi…" Light mengertakkan giginya.

Fang yang mengerti perasaan Lightning dan kemurnian Vanille, maka ia pun mengenggam pundak Vanille, "Van, dengarkan aku."

Si pejuang pulse berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang, " _Have you forgotten_? Apa yang telah kita lewati semenjak kita masih kecil?" Fang menawarkan senyuman tipis, " _All the fightings… All the war… All the loss…_?"

Vanille menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas dadanya, "T-Tentu saja."

"Kau mau semua itu terjadi lagi atas dunia ini?" Lightning bertanya, "Ini adalah dunia yang diluar pengetahuan serta medan kita. Kalau kita gagal pun kita tak mungkin sanggup menanggung beban untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi di sini." Ia menyilangkan tangannya.

"T-Tapi, Light…"

" _There is no need for burden, my champion…"_

Perkataan Goddess Etro menangkap perhatian kedua pulsian serta amarah Lightning.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu walaupun bukanlah yang berperang!" Lightning menyentak dengan marah, "Aku kehilangan segalanya setelah mengikuti perintahmu!"

Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka melihat Lightning marah, tetapi Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Lightning marah dan matanya terbentuk genangan air. Fang dan Vanille pun terdiam, mengerti perkataan Lightning. Lightning kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya, kehidupannya, dan tersisa adalah rasa bersalah yang membunuhnya beribu tahun lamanya. Jikalau bukan Bhunivelze yang membangkitkannya dengan Serah yang palsu, Lightning mungkin tidak…

" _I cannot tell you that this road will be easy…_

 _But it will be worth it…"_

Lightning tertawa, "Mungkin kau salah mengerti, _My Goddess…"_ Lightning mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum paksa, " _I can't do this… I can't…_ Tidak tanpa alasan lagi…"

Semenjak semunya terdiam. Suara yang mengisi altar Etro hanyalah napas dari ketiga wanita yang berada di dalamnya. Lightning mengusap air matanya dengan pundaknya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan altar tetapi, Goddess Etro berkata,

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum…"_

Langkah Lightning terhenti dan matanya melebar. Ia dengan perlahan menatap kearah tahta Etro dengan kejut, "Apa…"

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum…_

 _will be…"_

Bagi Lightning dan kawan-kawannya, kata-kata Etro membawa petaka bagi mereka.

Serta alasan mengapa mereka harus berperang sekali lagi.

* * *

Noctis terbangun dengan kaget setelah mendengar teriakan dari dalam tenda Lightning.

" _NO!"_

Pangeran malam Lucis langsung berlari ke dalam tenda Lightning dan melihat wanita bersurai pink itu menahan dadanya, napasnya tergesa-gesa, dan air mata mulai bercucuran dari matanya.

"Astaga, Light!" Noctis langsung bergerak untuk berlutut disampingnya, "Ada apa? Kau- kau baik-baik saja? _Do you need something?_ " Noctis bertanya dengan khawatir, cemas, tercampur dengan kaget.

Lightning menatap Noctis dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti, Ia terdiam dan menatap Noctis dengan mata yang ketakutan.

"N-Noct…?" Tanya Lightning, seakan ia tidak percaya Noctis berada dihadapannya.

"Y-Ya? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Noctis bertanya dengan khawatir.

Lightning tampak sangat lelah dan ia pun jatuh kedalam pelukan Noctis. Secara insting, tentu saja Noctis menangkapnya.

" _I'm sorry, Noct…"_ Lightning bergumam di samping telinga Noctis, membuatnya tersipu malu, " _I'm so sorry…"_

"Apa-" Noctis, terkejut dengan perkataan Lightning, memindahkan Lightning sehingga kepala Lightning bersandarkan di dada bidang Noctis, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Light? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Lightning dengan tidak sadar, merangkul Noctis dengan kedua tangannya dan bersandar nyaman dalam pelukannya, " _I'll protect you…"_

Noctis memerah ketika ia sadar Lightning sedang memeluknya dan ia pun panik dan tidak mendengar perkataan terakhir Lightning sebelum ia tertidur,

" _I won't fail you… not now… not ever…"_

* * *

Prompto dan Gladio sedang duduk di sekitar sofa kamar Vanille dan Fang, sedangkan Ignis duduk di sofa sendiri samping Fang. Mereka bergantian untuk menjaga kedua wanita dari dunia lain. Ignis sedang menatap kearah jam tangannya ketika kedua wanita pulsian, menarik napas yang dalam dan kaku, seperti mereka sedang tercekik. Para chocobros langsung mendampingi para wanita itu.

Vanille menahan lehernya ketika ia merasa seperti baru pertama kali bernapas selama berjam-jam dan Fang berbatuk-batuk seakan asap melumuri paru-parunya.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua!" Ignis menahan pundak kedua wanita pulsian itu.

Gladio dan Prompto masing-masing menahan Fang dan Vanille sampai mereka tenang dan jatuh ke arah tempat tidur dan pundak kedua pria tersebut. Si pejuang pulse berambut hitam, tergeletak lelah di dalam kasurnya, ia menutup mukanya dan napasnya masih tergesah-gesah. Vanille membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk dan tersandar di pundak si pemuda berambut pirang. Prompto hanya bisa mengenggam tangan Vanille yang dingin dan gemetar.

"Fang…" Panggil Gladio dengan tenang, "Fang, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sejenak tidak ada respons, tetapi, ketika keadaan menenang, napas Fang mulai normal, ia pun tertawa, " _Somehow…_ "

Para Chocobros bernapas lega setelah mendengar suara Fang yang tenang dan normal. Vanille juga tertidur dengan tenang di pundak Prompto yang dengan perlahan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Fang, kau benar baik-baik saja?" Ignis bertanya, "Kami bisa memanggil dokter jika-"

"Tenang saja…" Fang tersenyum, " _I can manage…"_

Gladio dan Ignis terdiam, tetapi Prompto yang masih khawatir dengan Vanille bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Vanille?"

" _Don't worry, pretty boy,_ " Fang memberikan gestur jempolan, "Vanille juga akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu istirahat."

Meski tidak sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan mantan L'cie itu, Prompto hanya bisa mengangguk dan berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah.

Mereka terdiam dalam kediaman yang tegang, takut jika terjadi hal lain kepada kedua teman baru mereka, tetapi, tiba-tiba Fang berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu balcony, membiarkan udara laut malam yang dingin memasuki ruangan mereka. Fang tampak kelelahan tetapi, ia juga terlihat gelisah dan regang.

"Fang," Panggil Gladio, "Apa yang terjadi tadi?"

Para Chocobros mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Fang yang menarik dan menghela napas panjang. Untuk beberapa menit, Fang tidak membalas apa-apa, tetapi, saat ia kembali dan duduk di ujung kasurnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya.

" _To be honest,_ Aku…" Fang terdiam sejenak, "Aku dan Vanille… Kami…"

Melihat Fang yang bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan, Gladio hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya, "Fang, tenanglah. _No need to rush_."

Fang melihat kearah Ignis dan Prompto yang mengangguk setuju dengan Gladio, Fang menghela napas lagi, "Aku tidak yakin kalian mau mempercayaiku, tapi, itu adalah keputusan kalian." Fang menegakkan badannya, "Tadi kami dipanggil ke pelataran Altar Suci _Goddess Etro_."

Ignis terkejut mendengar nama yang dicumu oleh Fang, "Goddess Etro? Dewa Kematian legenda itu?"

Prompto dan Gladio menghadap kearah Ignis dengan kaget, "Dewa Kematian?"

Fang mengangguk, "Ya." Ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "Ini pertama kalinya, ia menunjukan altar serta tahtanya kepada kami… tapi, kami sering diselamatkan olehnya. Aku dan Vanille…"

"Kenapa sampai kalian di panggil oleh Goddess Etro?" Ignis bertanya, "Apakah itu berkaitan dengan kenapa kalian dipindahkan kemari?"

"Kelihatannya begitu…" Fang berdiri dan menatap ke arah Ignis, "Di sana kami bertemu dengan Lightning, juga."

"Lightning, teman kalian yang bersama Noctis, benar?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Fang berjalan menuju balcony sekali lagi, "Goddess Etro memanggil kami ke dunia ini dan memberikan kami _Focus_ baru."

" _Focus?_ " Ignis mencongkak kepalanya bingung. Gladio dan Prompto menjelaskan kepadanya tentang _Focus_ itu kepadanya, ia mengangguk saat ia mengerti, "Jadi kalian seperti diberikan misi baru… begitu?"

"Benar." Fang memperlihatkan tatoo baru yang terbentuk pada lengannya.

"Misi apa, Fang?" Gladio bertanya.

Fang kembali terdiam sejenak dan ia menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, seakan sedang merengangkan otot-otot mukanya yang keram. Ia kembali menghadap kearah ruangan dan Para Chocobros menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sebelum itu, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu…"

"Ini menyangkut, musuh kami yang berhasil menghancurkan dunia kami dulu…"

"Dan keselamatan, _Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum._ "

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Noctis terbangun pelan setelah mendengar suara kompor dan aroma yang nikmat dari luar tendanya. Ia tersenyum memikirkan sarapan lezat yang sementara dibuat Ignis.

'Tunggu dulu...' Noctis berpikir, 'Ignis tidak berada disini...'

Setelah pikirannya bekerja dengan paksa, ia sadar bahwa Ignis dan teman-temannya tidak berada disini dan satu-satunya orang yang bersama dengannya adalah-

"Lightning!"

Si wanita bersurai pink, tampak terkejut dan hampir melepaskan spatula yang ia pegang. Ia menatap kearah Pangeran tampan yang masih berada dalam tendanya dan berteriak seakan Lightning akan mati beberapa saat lagi, dengan wajah yang terlihat lucu karena rambutnya berarah kemana saja, mukanya yang berliur, dan bajunya yang berserakan. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, mana ada pangeran yang mau memperlihatkan sosok seperti ini kepada orang lain?

Lightning tertawa pelan, "Jangan khawatir, _sleeping beauty_ , sarapan akan siap beberapa menit lagi." Lightning kembali mengerjakan masakan yang ia sedang masak.

Noctis menyeka mukanya dan berdiri dari tendanya, lalu berlarian kearah Lightning, "Light, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau perlu dokter? Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini-"

Lightning menghela napas panjang, "Noct. Pertama, aku baik-baik saja. Kedua, Kau tidak lihat aku sedang masak? Jangan menganggu kalau kau ingin makan makanan yang gosong."

Noctis terdiam dan hanya bisa menatap Lightning dengan khawatir.

Lightning menghadap kearah Noctis dan matanya cristal hijaunya bertemu dengan mata cristal biru cerah yang berkilaukan cahaya cemas.

 _Champion Etro_ itu langsung luluh dengan tatapan Noctis dan menghela napas, "Noctis, Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu cemas."

Noctis memandangnya dengan tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa?! Kau-Kau... Light! Kau kelihatan hampir mati tadi malam! Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" tanpa sepengetahuan Noctis, Ia terdengar lebih serius dari yang dibayangkan Lightning.

Lightning kaget dan terdiam sejenak, "..."

"Aku... Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan dan kau menangis ketika kau terbangun dan melihatku! Kau mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak ku mengerti dan aku-" Noctis bercakap tidak jelas dan terhenti, ketika melihat Lightning memberikannya tatapan bersalah, "... aku minta maaf."

Noctis menutup mukanya dengan lengannya, sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang turun dari mukanya, Lightning masih terdiam tetapi, ia mengenggam lengan Noctis, "Noct, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf... aku membuatmu khawatir... _I'm really sorry..._ "

Mereka terdiam. Noctis menatap Lightning yang terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia kembali menyajikan sarapan yang ia buat ke piring yang ia sediakan.

Pangeran berambut hitam itu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apa-apa. Rasa penyesalannya bercampur dengan amarah yang membingungkan sehingga ia hanya bisa diam.

"Noctis." Lightning memanggil, "Sarapan sudah selesai. Duduklah."

Tanpa ia sadari, Lightning sudah duduk di meja kecil yang mampu menampung dua piring paela yang disajikannya serta dua gelas air. Noctis menangguk dan duduk dihadapan Lightning.

 _Champion_ Etro berambut soft-pink itu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik serta ekspresi yang diberikan Noctis. Ia terlihat sangat canggung dan kaku, tetapi, ia tetap memakan makanan yang disajikan Lightning tanpa berkata apapun. Lightning berpikir bahwa pangeran ini mulai sadar bahwa dia bukan apa-apanya Lightning sehingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk mengkhawatirkanya.

"Noct, dengar," Lightning menghirup napas panjang, "Tadi malam, aku dipanggil _Goddess_ Etro, ke dalam altarnya."

Ini menarik perhatian Noctis. Lightning tersenyum ketika sang pangeran menatap matanya dengan cemas dan meletakkan sendoknya diatas piring.

"Aku bertemu Fang dan Vanille disana. Mereka adalah temanku dan kelihatannya mereka berada di dunia ini juga." Lightning menyilangkan tangannya.

"Dimana mereka?" Noctis bertanya.

Lightning tersenyum, "Mereka bersama teman-temanmu."

Noctis terkejut, "B-Benarkah?"

"Kata Fang dan Vanille, mereka bersama tiga pria tampan yang satu memakai kacamata, yang satu berambut pirang, dan yang satu bertubuh macho?"

"Itu mereka!"

Lightning tertawa pelan, "ya, begitulah."

Noctis tersenyum melihat Lightning begini, "Lalu?"

Lightning terdiam sejenak dan senyumannya hilang, tatapannya jadi serius, "Noct. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Noctis tertegun dan menegakkan badan, "y-ya?"

"Saat aku dipanggil menghadap Etro, ia mau aku melakukan hal yang sering aku lakukan." Jelas Lightning.

"..."

"Ia menjelaskan bahwa dunia ini, Eos, sedang dalam bahaya."

"Apa?!" Noctis terkejut, "B-Bagaimana bisa?!"

Lightning menutup matanya, "Saat ini, kita tak bisa melihat perbedaannya, tetapi, perlahan dunia ini akan hancur karena ulah Bhunivelze."

Masih tetap bingung, Noctis hanya menatap Lightning dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bhunivelze... Salah satu pencipta alam semesta kita... Dewa yang telah kuhancurkan... Berencana membangkitkan dirinya dengan menggunakan energi dunia ini."

"Dengan kata lain, Ia akan menghancurkan dunia kalian."

Pikiran Noctis jatuh. Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Lightning, namun, mata serta ekspresi Lightning sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebohongan.

Lightning hanya bisa melihat Noctis, menerima kabar buruk ini dengan rasa terpukul. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, Noctis hanya bisa bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Lightning tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meninggalkan Noctis sendir, maka ia pun berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Noct-"

"Kami..." Noctis berkata dengan gemetar, "K-kami baru saja mengakhiri perang yang menyita terang dunia kami. Aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi dalam perang untuk merebut kembali terang dunia ini... dan sekarang, ada dewa yang ingin menghancurkan dunia kami?"

Lightning terdiam sejenak dan menyilangkan tangannya, "Noct, setelah melewati semua yang telah kulewati, jujur memang susah menerima semua masalah ini."

Noctis menatap Lightning yang berjalan dan berdiri disampingnya, "Perang habis perang. Pertempuran setelah pertempuran. Kehilangan lalu kehilangan. Semua sudah kita alami dan semuanya itu tidak mudah kita tanggung."

"Tetapi, sebagai manusia, kita diberikan hati yang kuat untuk tetap bertahan."

Hembusan angin laut serta sinar matahari yang menyinari _warrior goddess_ dihadapan sang pangeran yang terpesona ini, membuat Noctis berhenti bernapas untuk sejenak. Kata-kata Lightning masuk ke dalam hatinya dan senyumannya menyegel pintu hati yang paling dalam.

"Kita diberikan kemampuan untuk berharap dan harapan itu membuat kita semakin giat bekerja untuk melawan semua rintangan ini."

Lightning tersenyum, " _It's not a question of can or can't._ Ada banyak hal dalam hidup kita yang _Harus_ kau lakukan."

Perkataan Lightning memberikan pencerahan dalam pikiran serta hati Noctis. Lightning benar. Setelah kematian Luna, Noctis melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. Ia lupa bahwa harapanlah yang membuatnya bekerja keras sampai saat ini. Ia berharap untuk membawa kedamaian untuk dunianya. Ia berharap untuk mengembalikan kehidupan damai bagi semua penduduk Lucis dan Tenebrea. Ia berharap untuk hidup bahagia seperti yang diinginkan oleh Luna yang berkorban untuknya.

Mantan guardian-corps itu tersenyum tipis setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Noctis berubah. Noctis mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya kembali menunjukkan kehidupan yang siap menghadapi apa saja.

Ia menghadap kearah Lightning dan mengangguk, "Kau benar, Light. _Thank you for your support. I... really needed that._ " Noctis tersenyum.

Lightning mengembalikan senyuman itu, "Jangan khawatir. Kali ini, kalian tidak perlu bertarung sendiri."

Noctis mendongkak kepalanya, bingung, "Aku-"

"Aku menerima perintah Etro." Lightning menyeringai, "Kali ini, kami akan bertarung bersama dengan kalian."

* * *

"F-Fang..."

"... Kau serius, Fang?"

Fang menyilang tangannya dan menangguk, "Apa yang aku katakan sesuai dengan apa yang _Goddess_ Etro katakan."

Ignis dan Gladio berdiri kaku dan Prompto menggenggam tangan Vanille dengan erat.

Fang menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi, jangan khawatir. Lightning bersama dengannya, ia pasti bisa melindunginya."

Gladio menggeleng, "Bukan itu yang kami khawatirkan. Kami juga yakin bahwa teman kalian bisa menjaganya, tapi..."

Prompto menelan ludahnya, "Apa yang kau katakan tentang Noctis..."

"Itu benar?" Sambung Ignis dengan serius.

Fang berdiri tegak dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

" _Noctis Lucis Caelum w_ _ill be..._

 _Bhunivelze's main vessel for his resurection..._

 _& Noctis Lucis Caelum..._

 _Will die..."_


End file.
